Amarillo Turquesa
by Yui Yogima
Summary: "No puedo seguir esperando a que mi incompetente hermano me ayude cuando es obvio que ni siquiera es capaz de ver por si mismo que ¡esta enamorado!" -A veces las ideas de Rin eran buenas, a veces no tanto, pero a veces y solo a veces solía pensar en voz alta-
1. Cantarella

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

La siguiente historia contiene temática yaoi, si no es de tu agrado por favor abstente de leer. Para el resto… disfruten su lectura.

Vocaloid, todos los nombres relacionados, canciones, videos y traducciones utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Crypton Future Media y sus respectivos autores. No gano nada con el siguiente escrito, salvo un buen rato de entretenimiento que quiero compartir con ustedes.

* * *

Primera Voz

Cantarella

"_Me acerco a ti escondiendo mi ardiente corazón_"

"_Este es el fin._

_No puedo seguir esperando a que mi incompetente hermano me ayude cuando es obvio que ni siquiera es capaz de ver por si mismo que ¡esta enamorado!_

_Pero no importa. Por suerte me tiene a mí para cuidar de su persona. No puede ser tan difícil. Si yo me di cuenta y media compañía se dio cuenta… en realidad puede que solo yo me haya dado cuenta, ¡pero eso es solo porque es mi hermano y me preocupa!, obviamente para los demás no significa nada. Lo importante es que tengo que encontrar la forma de que lo acepte._

_Que se de cuenta que esta enamorado, que suspira cuando lo ve, que su mirada lo persigue a donde vaya, que no le importe que sea un hombre, que sepa que siempre me tendrá a su lado para apoyarlo. ¡Que acepte que esta perdidamente enamorado de…!"_

– Rin. ¿Estás hablando sola de nuevo? –las luces a su alrededor se encendieron de golpe provocando que Rin ocultara su rostro entre las manos un momento antes de enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de Len. Su hermano la miraba con una mano en la cadera– y además a oscuras. Te quedarás ciega como sigas así. ¡Ah! Lo sabía, tú los tenías –gritó de pronto arrebatándole los audífonos que Rin había puesto en su cuello.

– ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Son míos! –chilló intentando recuperarlos pero Len fue más rápido deteniéndola con una mano sobre su frente y con la otra mostrándole los audífonos– oh, es cierto, son tuyos –sonrió alejándose. Intentó acomodar torpemente su flequillo y solo entonces notó el atuendo de su hermano.

Aquel vestuario en negro le había gustado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, aunque en ese momento apenas era un traje más, ahora que Len lo lucía era mil veces mejor. Una sola pieza, abierto a los costados de la cintura, con cuello en 'v' y las mangas _típicas_ a partir del codo hasta las muñecas. El cuello sobresalía cubriendo hasta su barbilla pero abierto en el rostro. En la parte baja terminaba en short a mitad del muslo y las medias comenzaban un poco debajo hasta cubrir los zapatos. Todo en el mismo color negro resaltando con algunos detalles amarillos y el cinturón.

Y ahora que Len había recuperado los audífonos, terminó de ponérselos completando el atuendo. Su cabello lucía como siempre así que no había porque quejarse.

Rin lo observó con ojo critico llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Para su recientemente adjudica misión, era perfecto.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me veo raro? –preguntó Len sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de su hermana.

– ¿Podrías dar una vuelta? –pidió girando su dedo para indicarle lo que quería. Mantuvo su postura seria preocupando al otro que obedeció girando muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

– ¿Y? –preguntó impaciente.

– ¡Perfecto! –sonrió levantando un pulgar con un breve guiño– estoy segura que le encantara verte…

– ¿A quién? –su obvia confusión fue completamente ignorada.

– ¿Aún no has ido al escenario, verdad?

– No. Necesitaba los audífonos.

– Lo siento, mi culpa. Pero no te preocupes. Vamos, vamos, se hace tarde –lo hizo girar de nuevo sobre si para empezar a empujarlo a la salida.

– Rin, en serio me preocupas. Tanto hablar sola te esta afectando –murmuró resignado cuando su hermana tomó su mano para guiarlo por un camino que de hecho conocía, dejando atrás la habitación en completo desorden.

* * *

Vocaloid era un sector especial dentro de la empresa Crypton, responsable de una forma muy peculiar de entretenimiento. Cada uno de los llamados "vocaloid" eran cantantes cuya voz era modificada para alcanzar cierta modulación. Entre conciertos, videos musicales, obras de teatro, comerciales, presentaciones privadas, y otros eventos; cada vocaloid contaba con ciertas capacidades individuales, siendo la base de todos Miku Hatsune, no la primera en convertirse en vocaloid pero si la más reconocida.

El sector completo se dividía en tres grupos de acuerdo a la antigüedad de cada uno. Rin y Len pertenecían al segundo, y de ellos, Len siempre tenía la agenda más ocupada.

– ¡Rin-chan! –tanto la aludida como su hermano voltearon para ver a Miku un segundo antes de que aterrizara sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Rin.

– Miku-san, no puedo respirar… –gimoteo sintiendo todo el peso de la chica que la obligó a soltar a su hermano, quien retrocedió un par de pasos por su propia seguridad.

– ¡Oh, Len-chan! Rin-chan tenía razón, ese traje te queda genial –observó la mayor sin soltar a Rin– ¿por qué no pude usar un traje como ese? Es el mismo baile y el mío era muy largo.

– Pero te veías muy linda –sonrió Len con aquel gesto que según su hermana tenía muy ensayado.

– ¿Eso crees? –sonrió soltando finalmente a la rubia, en seguida se acerco a Len quien le ofreció su brazo en un gesto caballeroso que rara vez se veía.

– Por supuesto.

– ¡Oigan! Sigo aquí –chilló Rin acomodando el moño en su cabeza que Miku había estropeado, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchó mientras continuaban su camino. Bufó dándoles alcance, a tiempo de escuchar a Miku.

– ¿Crees que pueda ver el ensayo? –preguntó acentuando un puchero que siempre le servía para conseguir favores. Len sonrío contagiado por el gesto– Meiko-san dice que encontró un lugar desde donde podemos verlos sin molestar pero tengo miedo de que sea otra vez en el tejado.

– Esa vez fue divertido –comentó recordando el ensayo del último video de Luka– hasta que casi nos caímos sobre uno de los camarógrafos.

– Lo sé. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. Si vuelvo a escuchar a Miriam regañarme sobre la importancia de cuidar mi rostro, gritaré –murmuró con un gesto sombrío– por cierto, Rin-chan –llamó en cuanto notó que la menor los seguía– Leon dijo que quería verte.

– ¿Y eso hace cuanto fue? –preguntó temerosa. Miku siempre olvidaba dar los recados a tiempo.

– Mmm… no estoy segura, hace un par de horas, pero no importa, dijo que acompañaras a Len-chan. Tal vez debería aprovechar para hablar con Leon, ¿crees que podríamos bailar juntos, Len-chan?

– Suena bien. Creo que estábamos en cuarto lugar de popularidad, ¿no?

– No puedo creer que Rin-chan sea más popular que yo –dijo aunque su sonrisa decía lo contrario.

Rin sonrío llevando sus manos tras la espalda mientras caminaba. Aquella "lista de popularidad" había surgido tras la emisión del video "Cantarella" que originalmente había sido protagonizado por Kaito y Miku pero los fans rápidamente hicieron un listado sobre cuáles parejas les gustaría ver en el mismo video. "Len y Miku" habían sido la cuarta y "Len y Rin" la tercera. La primera obviamente había sido "Kaito y Miku" pero era la segunda opción por la que Len había ensayado tanto la última semana.

– ¿Y? ¿No estás nervioso? –preguntó Miku. Habían llegado al set, internándose en el primer pasillo que conducía al escenario montado.

– No, en realidad. Creo que todos vimos ese video tantas veces que no me preocupa olvidar los pasos.

Rin apretó sus puños con algo de fuerza. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¡Claro que _debía_ estar nervioso! Sino iba a bailar con cualquiera.

En cuanto salieron del pasillo los golpeo la intensa iluminación y el ajetreo del escenario. Era un amplio lugar con el aspecto de un castillo, específicamente el salón del trono, donde destacaba una pista de baile a mitad del camino. A los lados habían montado unas pequeñas divisiones donde estaban colocados algunos pilares. Las cortinas blancas colgaban de éstos y toda la iluminación se centraba en el pasillo, un poco más hacia el trono que en la pista. Exactamente el mismo que habían utilizado para la primera versión del video, aún así varias personas corrían en los alrededores dando los últimos toques. Leon estaba muy cerca dando indicaciones a los camarógrafos. Rin fue directamente hacia él dejando que Miku le mostrara el escenario a su hermano, aunque ya lo habían visto.

– ¡Leon, buenos días! –sonrió situándose a su lado.

– ¡Oh! Al fin te veo –respondió dejando que el camarógrafo continuara la revisión– y ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Miku acaba de decírtelo, ¿cierto? –Rin asintió con una enorme sonrisa– no importa, quería darte esto.

– ¿Qué es…?

– La letra de la canción –corto volviendo su atención al escenario, donde finalmente apareció Kaito. Rin sonrió ignorando al otro un momento mientras Miku apuraba a Len para que se acercaran a la pista. Su hermano parecía muy entretenido, no paraba de reír, y de nuevo Rin sintió una punzada de molestia. Últimamente ocurría muy seguido que Miku la reemplazara como hermana– cantarás la siguiente versión en cuanto terminemos con esos dos.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué?

– Ya lo oíste, los fans lo pidieron.

– ¡Espera! ¡¿Bailaré con Len?! –fue el turno de Leon para asentir con una enorme sonrisa antes que Rin saltara dando un agudo grito.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a su hermano, abrazándose a su cuello en un gesto tan rápido que lo hubiera llevado al piso si Miku no estuviera a su lado.

– ¿Rin? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

– Nada –sonrió divertida mirándolo un momento antes de girarse hacia Kaito quien se había estirado para detener la inminente caída de Len pero volvió a su lugar al sentir la mirada de Rin– ¡Kaito! No te había visto, te ves muy bien.

– Pero es el mismo modelo de la otra vez –terció el aludido.

– No, no. Sé que hay algo diferente –siguió llamando la atención tanto de Miku como de su hermano quienes miraron intensamente al mayor– hay algo _diferente_ en ti.

En realidad no lo había, pero Rin se sentía satisfecha por lograr que su hermano, sin quererlo, aumentara la incomodidad de Kaito al mirarlo con tanto interés. Su traje seguía siendo el mismo conjunto de camisa, pantalón, saco y gabardina que lo hacían parecer un príncipe. Pero el mayor no pudo resistir las miradas sobre su persona. Rin esperaba ansiosa el momento en que lo viera sonrojarse, pero una nueva idea la hizo anticiparse.

– ¡Lo tengo! –gritó tomando a su hermano por el brazo jalándolo hasta que estuvo al lado de Kaito. Se alejó un par de pasos llevando una mano a su boca fingiendo estar muy concentrada, aunque en realidad intentaba contener la risa ante la mueca extraña de Kaito. ¡Era increíble que no estuviera sonrojado! Len era otro asunto, al parecer había nacido con un alto grado de ingenuidad– mmm… si, creo que eso es. ¿Qué opinas, Miku-san?

– Se ven bien juntos –dijo sonriente sin notar el peso que sus palabras provocaron en el mayor– pensé que con tanto negro se verían raros pero no. Según Leon, yo usé rosa para que contrastáramos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Están hablando de mí? –León se sitúo detrás de Miku y Rin viendo lo mismo que ellas– pues las fans tenían razón –murmuró dando el visto bueno– pero ya es hora de empezar. Rin, ve con Miriam para que empieces a ensayar y Miku, puedes quedarte pero que sea allá arriba –terminó señalando el andamio. Miku lo miró con terror un momento antes de aceptar resignada– y si ustedes dos están listos, podemos comenzar. ¿Kaito? ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

En seguida el otro reaccionó dando varios pasos hacia atrás, bajo la mirada curiosa de Len. De pronto el espacio a su alrededor se había reducido y estaba tratando de convencerse de que no había nada malo con el aire acondicionado. Bajó la cabeza sin mirar a nadie en un gesto que lo ocultó parcialmente entre el cuello de la gabardina. Asintió en silencio esperando no verse demasiado obvio. O ridículo.

– Entonces, empecemos –dijo sin prestar más atención al curioso comportamiento de uno de los mejores Vocaloid. Obviamente no podía asociarlo con nervios. Se dirigió a Len– Kaito ya se sabe la coreografía de memoria y confío en que tú aprendes rápido, así que empezaremos con algunos pasos sencillos.

Leon se encaminó a la pista cuyo centro era el único lugar libre del paso de camarógrafos y encargados de escena. Len lo siguió entusiasmado con Kaito un par de pasos detrás. Normalmente su relación no era tan apagada pero el rubio apenas lo notó, emocionado por su trabajo.

Leon era un director especialmente estricto pero en general el nivel de quienes lograban el título de Vocaloid era muy alto. En ese momento se esperaba que Len tuviera memorizada la coreografía, e incluso que ya la hubiera practicado por su cuenta. Los ensayos no duraban más de una semana, salvo en proyectos mayores, siempre era el reto más tardado la parte técnica: colocación de luces y cámaras para captar los ángulos correctos. De los Vocaloid se esperaba el mínimo de errores y para el primer ensayo siempre usaban los trajes elegidos, con la finalidad de arreglar cualquier defecto de materiales o movilidad.

– Por ahora solo vamos a ver la química entre ustedes –dijo señalando un punto en la pista en el que Len se detuvo, Kaito ya había ocupado su lugar en el otro extremo de la pista justo frente al rubio. Discretamente Leon hizo un movimiento con su mano y al poco comenzó a sonar la familiar tonada de "Cantarella"– de momento no te preocupes por el ritmo –terminó antes de empezar los pasos que le correspondían, del otro lado Kaito hizo lo mismo avanzando mientras bailaba, incentivando a Len a comenzar.

Apesar de atrasarse con los primeros pasos a Len no le costo trabajo alcanzar el ritmo marcado por Leon, no puso atención a Kaito mientras evocaba los pasos que había estudiado desde hacía varios días. En realidad no eran tan complicados, al parecer era más importante mantener las pausas y estilizar.

Algunas de las personas a su alrededor detuvieron su trabajo para observarlos y no mucho después Kaito también se detuvo saliendo del círculo cuando vio que Len continuaba solo y Leon ocupaba su lugar, tomando la mano del rubio para hacer los pasos en pareja.

Len ya se había equivocado suficientes veces como para perder la cuenta y para que en un ensayo normal hubieran detenido todo pero como había dicho Leon, solo era una práctica para adaptarse al ritmo y a Kaito pero éste ya había sido reemplazado. Y contrario a sentirse desplazado, permaneció entre los observadores aprovechando la ocasión para mirar a Len. No había duda de por qué era el número 2, era uno de los mejores y había que reconocerlo para ser la primera vez que ensayaba la coreografía.

Aún así, para Kaito lo único que existía era esa pequeña personita de ojos intensos y sonrisa brillante. Todo lo demás había dejado de existir mientras lo veía repetir la parte "en pareja" con Leon, cambiando la expresión de su rostro sin siquiera notarlo. Por eso cuando el mayor se acercó no lo noto hasta chasqueo los dedos frente a su rostro, sacándolo abruptamente de su ensoñación y ahuyentando al resto de observadores para que retomaran su trabajo.

– Tu turno –terció apurándolo para que volviera a la pista mientras la canción se repetía.

Len seguía en su sitio repitiendo un paso mientras miraba sus pies y casualmente tendió la mano esperando que su pareja continuara el ritmo. Kaito se acercó prácticamente arrojado por Leon, a tiempo para sostener su mano. Len continuo girando los pies sobre su sitio sin notar el cambio de compañero hasta que el paso cambio a un giro sobre si, dio la vuelta y volvió a tomar la mano de Kaito recordando un segundo después que no debía hacerlo, intento soltarlo pero el mayor lo aferró un poco más y por el movimiento brusco al querer dar el siguiente paso Len se fue hacia atrás jalando a Kaito quien no pudo apoyarse lo suficiente para detener la caída y terminó encima del rubio.

Ambos en el piso luego del sonido seco que provocó la caída llamaron la atención de nuevo y Leon pidió que detuvieran la música. Entonces el silencio fue total.

Len cerró los ojos y se abrazó al otro en un acto reflejo, cuando sintió que todo había pasado se encontró con la mirada fija de Kaito.

Lo único que Kaito podía pensar era que estaba encima de Len, _terriblemente_ cerca, ambos agitados por el baile pero, de manera personal, con el corazón latiendo por una razón diferente. Len soltó sus ropas apoyándose completamente en el suelo, antes de empezar a reír con aquella ligereza que lo caracterizaba. Kaito compartió el gesto con una breve sonrisa, disfrutando del regalo entre sus brazos.

– De acuerdo, de pie –terció Leon acercándose– pensaba obligarlos a ensayar hasta que se cayeran a pedazos, pero nunca pensé en esto.

Ambos miraron al mayor y solo entonces Kaito fue consciente de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban, su pierna estaba levemente flexionada entre las de Len. Dio un salto hacia atrás incorporándose tan rápido como pudo mientras Leon ayudaba a levantar al rubio.

– Lo siento, mi culpa –dijo Len llevándose una mano al estómago, aún trataba de controlar su risa.

– Eso vi. Y por tu bien solo espero que no hayas arruinado el traje.

Detrás de Leon aparecieron un par de chicas a las que todos los Vocaloid estaban acostumbrados, Lily y Yukari eran las encargadas de los vestuarios. La primera se acercó a Len mientras la otra mantenía su atención en una pequeña libreta de notas.

– Creo que no lo dañe –sonrió Len.

– La caída no fue tan grave, ya sabes que a Leon le gusta exagerar –tras ella el rubio bufó sin quitarles la vista de encima– por suerte tenemos a Kaito que es todo un caballero –se mofó mirando disimuladamente al chico que parecía muy interesado en la lejanía. Obligó a Len a levantar los brazos revisando el talle del vestuario– más o menos ya tomamos todas las notas necesarias, solo quería checar esto… –estiró la tela entre el pecho y la espalda– bien, puedes cambiarte cuando quieras –un carraspeo delato la _aún_ presencia de Leon– o cuando Leon se aburra. Lo que pase primero.

Len siempre se divertía con las ocurrencias de Lily, la rubia era exageradamente sincera y siempre tenía una opinión sobre el trabajo de los vocaloid. Era la única a quien Leon no miraba mal por contestarle.

Un tanto lejos de ese pequeño alboroto, Kaito miraba de reojo a Len.

Sin saberlo, tanto él como Rin guardaban un secreto hacia el pequeño de los Kagamine. Algo que Kaito apenas había aceptado un par de días atrás, luego de semanas de confusión, molestia y depresión; y que ahora se permitía exteriorizar, _solo un poco más_.

Mientras miraba a Len, brillando con aquella curiosa aura que atraía a las personas, embelesado ante lo rápido que crecían sus sentimientos, se preguntó cuándo podría decírselo. Y casi al mismo tiempo recordó que eso no pasaría nunca. No se sentía capaz de arriesgar la amistad que ahora tenían por forzar sus sentimientos al menor.

No quería perderlo.

Y le bastaba con mirarlo. Mantenerse cerca y ser especial para él. Aunque no en el sentido que deseaba.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, le regaló una sonrisa que solo estaba dirigida para él. Aunque era obvio que Len no lo sabía y no podía notarlo porque para él, Kaito era solo un amigo.

– ¿Listo para continuar? –preguntó cuando Len le respondió el gesto.

Leon retrocedió un par de pasos y en breve la música volvió a empezar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Saludos y bienvenidos a una nueva historia! (y si alguien más leyó el saludo pensando en japonés tenemos el mismo problema XD jaja) Y mi primera incursión en fics de vocaloid, yaoi como no podía ser de otro modo, así que veremos qué tal sale.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo 1, o primera voz =) Y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, comentario, amenaza, abucheo… prometo leerlos pero solo contestaré los primeros =P je, ya en serio, cualquier review es bienvenido.

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	2. Romeo & Cinderella

**Amarillo Turquesa**

Segunda Voz

Romeo and Cinderella

"_La felicidad al parecer esta en aquello que _

_insignificante puede mostrarse_"

* * *

"_Estoy -casi- segura que mi hermano no lo hace a propósito. Esa actitud tan despreocupada al lado de la persona que le gusta debe ser… nerviosismo mal disimulado. Porque sino tendría que aceptar que es más torpe de lo que pensé o que… ¡no! ¡no! No hay equivocaciones en lo que supuse._

_Solo hay que ver la forma como lo mira… ¡argh!_

_Lo deje solo en el ensayo para que pudiera decirle lo que siente y el muy… se atrevió a volver como si nada. ¡Incluso cuando le pregunte no me dijo nada! Como si hubiera sido un ensayo cualquiera, claro, si escuche por Miku-san que todos elogiaron "su química"._

_¡No se puede tener una 'química' tan fantástica si no es por…!"_

– Rin, otra vez estás hablando sola –Len llegó al lado de su hermana, luego de una búsqueda de tres segundos mientras el resto la seguían buscando en los rincones del estudio.

Rin giró el rostro para mirar a su hermano con aquel gesto inocente que siempre la salvaba. Acuclillada en medio de un par de cámaras que no estaban usando parecía una pequeña muñeca con las piernas casi cubiertas por el resto de su cuerpo. Len la miró un segundo antes de fingir que buscaba al amigo imaginario de su hermana.

– Te… ¡ves muy bien! –dijo levantándose de golpe para distraer su atención– Me gusto más el vestuario anterior pero si fuéramos a la escuela ese definitivamente sería tu uniforme.

Len estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de comentarios de su hermana, pero por alguna razón siempre era vergonzoso. Quizá tenía que ver en la forma cómo lo decía. Con esa exagerada sinceridad, que Len asociaba con ser hermanos. Desvío la mirada rascando distraídamente su mejilla. Aún así, en su opinión tenía cierta razón.

El traje que lucía quedaría perfecto para alguna escuela. Lo conformaba tres piezas: pantalón, saco y chaleco en color amarillo verdoso; la camisa era blanca, zapatos negros y corbata verde. El último toque lo daba un cinturón dorado, un poco fuera de su lugar, y lentes negros. Los audífonos eran un poco más discretos de lo normal en color blanco.

Rin lucía la versión femenina en el mismo color, salvo por un moño rojo en lugar de la corbata, medias verdes debajo de la rodilla y el acostumbrado moño blanco que decoraba su cabeza.

– Al menos ya te cambiaste –murmuró Len mirándola de reojo. Rin asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Entre ellos siempre era difícil decir quien era el mayor.

Luego de que Len terminara la versión de "Cantarella" con Kaito, Leon decidió hacer una versión más con Rin. Con el añadido especial de cambiar el vestuario, en total seis cambios, de los que el traje escolar era el quinto. Aún les faltaba bailar la misma pieza dos veces más antes de dar por terminado ese extraño video.

Si ese video no quedaba perfecto alguien recibiría un buen golpe. Luego de repetirlo tantas veces, Len estaba seguro de que ya murmuraba la canción entre sueños. Estaba ansioso por dejar atrás esa pieza e iniciar algún nuevo proyecto pero la emoción de Rin lo contagiaba en cuanto comenzaba con aquellas ideas pesimistas. Aún no comprendía porque su hermana parecía tan feliz.

O porque de algunos días atrás a la fecha se desaparecía por minutos. Las primeras veces le costo un poco encontrarla, hasta que dejo que aquel extraño 'lazo' que los unía la llevara hasta ella y entonces la encontraba hablando consigo misma. Aquellos murmullos parecían una oración porque nunca entendía lo que decía y ya que tampoco le apetecía espiar sus desvaríos, siempre la interrumpía en cuanto la encontraba.

– Andando –dijo entrelazando sus manos, tiro un poco de ella volviendo al escenario– Leon amenazo con vocear tu nombre por toda la compañía.

De pronto pareció como si Rin hubiera mordido un limón.

– ¿Por qué no puede madurar? –murmuró alcanzando el paso de Len.

– ¡Ah! Aquí esta la pequeña fugitiva –la amenazante presencia de Leon los alertó antes de escuchar sus palabras provocando que ambos se erizaran deteniendo su paso. Al mismo tiempo 'la búsqueda' a su alrededor se detuvo– ¿les importaría si continuamos?

– C-Claro que si –sonrió Rin– eso era justo lo que le dije a Len –y antes de que su hermano pudiera quejarse tiro de él hasta llegar a la pista. Prácticamente lo empujó para ocupar su lugar.

Mientras ambos se dejaron llevar por la música, repitiendo una coreografía que podían hacer con los ojos cerrados; y una canción que sonaba mejor a cada repetición. Entre los pasos fuertes de Len y la coqueta forma que trazaba el atuendo de Rin, Lola apareció silenciosamente entre el equipo de producción que lideraba Leon.

La morena se dejo caer sobre Leon apoyando el codo en su hombro para ver la cuarta grabación. Según había escuchado aquello era idea de Miriam. De vez en cuando entre ellos se permitían ciertos caprichos que no eran cualquier cosa. El noventa por ciento de sus propuestas personales resultaban favoritas entre los fans y retribuían bastante bien a las finanzas de Crypton.

Lola asintió con la cabeza y el pie siguiendo el ritmo de la voz de Len. Le gustaba la voz de Kaito para esa versión pero Len daba un toque distinto que no podía rechazarse.

Leon la miró de reojo notando el disco que tenía en la mano libre, justo en el momento en que la música se detuvo y los vítores de la morena le arrancaron una mueca grosera.

– ¡Siempre se ven tan adorables! –sonrió extendiendo sus brazos para que los hermanos se acercaran.

– ¿Terminaste tu trabajo? –sonrió Rin tomando la mano que Lola le ofrecía.

– ¡Por supuesto! Tienen que verlo, el último vestuario de Luka quedo perfecto.

– ¿Igual que el anterior? –sonrió Len tomando la mano libre de la chica.

Lola parecía haber adoptado a los Kagamine como sus propios hermanos. En general tenía un buen trato con todos los Vocaloid ya que se encargaba de la mayoría de los vestuarios pero los hermanos eran su debilidad y Rin la admiraba como si realmente fuera su hermana mayor.

– Casi –rió compartiendo la broma– pero les tengo un regalo por tan grande dedicación –Leon se acercó curioso solo para recibir el golpe de Lola al entregarle el disco– ¡Leon! Gracias por ofrecerte, ¿puedes poner esto? –sonrió. Los gestos de la chica casi siempre parecían los de un gato.

Y aunque su petición parecía una orden, Leon entregó el disco a uno de sus asistentes quien giró la pantalla de su computadora para mostrar el contenido. En breve inicio el único video que tenía grabado, con la cortina roja dando entrada a la secuencia de "Cantarella", en especifico, la versión de Kaito y Len.

– Quiero que vean esto –comentó rodeando el cuello de Rin con un brazo para acercarla a ella– Rin, linda, sabes que te quiero, pero hay que reconocer que entre la forma como acaban de bailar Len y tú, y esto…

No tuvo que terminar la frase, todos los que estaban cerca podían constatarlo. Rin miró embelesada el video terminado, con la edición tanto de tomas como de audio, aquello era simplemente perfecto. Kaito era la pareja masculina por excelencia, quizá en parte porque era de los pocos que había, pero su talento era indiscutible. Y quizá tuviera que ver la devoción que Rin le tenía a su hermano, pero era el complemento perfecto.

Ahora podía constatar por si misma la 'química' de la que todos habían hablado. Había _algo_ más entre ellos que brillaba con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Rin se endulzo al notar el origen de ese _algo_ en los ojos de Kaito. Estaba segura que nadie más podía verlo, y mucho menos entenderlo.

– Pero aún no hemos visto este video terminado –retó Len en cuanto el video terminó. Rin se giró con ojos llorosos, feliz de que su hermano la defendiera. Que Kaito le agradara no significaba que iba a renunciar a su posición como hermana de Len.

– Claro que si –dijo– aún nos falta bailar una vez más.

– Sobre eso –intervino Lola soltando a Rin para abrazarse a Len– creo que ya fue suficiente con venenos y muertes. Len, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti.

– Olvídate de eso –tercio Leon devolviéndole el disco– aún nos falta una toma más.

– Pues hazla tú, yo me llevo a este encantador rubio –y sin más arrastró a Len por el cuello entre gritos y quejas, tanto del menor como de Leon. Rin no le dio tiempo para detenerla cuando ya estaba detrás de la secuestradora de su hermano.

– ¿Y qué pasara conmigo? –preguntó saliendo del set.

Lola se detuvo un momento mirándola fijamente mientras Len aún intentaba librarse del incómodo agarre de la mayor.

– Lola, en serio, me estás ahogando… –se quejó sin notar que ya había perdido los audífonos.

– De hecho… –murmuró la morena al fin soltándolo– podría funcionar –dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Len y Rin intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

* * *

La música sonaba fuertemente cuando Rin y Len entraron al enorme set siguiendo a Lola. Casi le habían dado la vuelta a las instalaciones de Crypton para llegar a uno de los estudios más grandes del mismo.

Crypton era como una pequeña ciudad funcional, tenía todos los servicios necesarios para subsistir, incluso un sector privado de casas donde vivían los Vocaloid, no eran obligatorias pero si muy cómodas. Algunos aún intentaban vivir en sus lugares de origen pero salir de ellos y llegar a Crypton suponía una enorme travesía para pasar desapercibido. La mayor parte del terreno de la compañía estaba repleto de estudios, además de locales para ensayar, centros para el equipo de producción y el área común, donde se podía descansar, comer y distraerse.

El estudio donde se filmaba el último video a petición de Lola resultó estar tan alejado que tuvieron que utilizar uno de los pequeños móviles a modo de carro para llegar. Era tan grande que pudieron entrar sin preocuparse por el ruido exterior ya que la música dentro era al menos dos veces mayor.

Inconscientemente Len se llevó las manos a los oídos ante el repentino cambio de silencio, al fin notó que había perdido los audífonos. Rin, a su lado, lo miró con expresión culpable aunque no fuera responsable y Lola los dejo solos acercándose al equipo de grabación.

Frente a ellos a un par de metros se extendía una curiosa escena donde destacaba un enorme reloj con números romanos marcando las doce, detrás de él brillaba un vitral en tonos rosas y azules. Visto a través de la cámara parecía un reloj gigante pero la pantalla verde detrás y debajo de la escenografía presagiaba el retoque al final. Un par de cámaras, además de la fija a la que Lola se había acercado, filmaban desde lo alto dando giros hacia los lados. Rin y Len se acercaron manteniendo cierta distancia pero pudieron ver los monitores donde se veía lo que las tres cámaras estaban filmando.

Frente al reloj, en medio de un disco gris en el piso, Kaito terminaba su versión de "Romeo & Cinderella". Una canción que ya había compartido con Miku en un extraño video. Su atuendo era el mismo con el que había bailado con Len en "Cantarella" y sostenía un curioso micrófono con forma de flor, la punta brillaba en rosa y tenía alrededor de un metro de largo.

La toma aérea que enfoco a Kaito mostro en el monitor la vegetación que tenía el escenario, algunas ramas sueltas aquí y allá. Para la siguiente toma de la cámara central, Kaito miró al frente girando un poco el cuerpo, la canción terminó y algunos segundos después Lola dio el grito de 'corte'.

Apenas lo dijo y las luces del estudio se encendieron, se escuchó el grito agudo de Haku quien se abrió camino entre los asistentes, la mayoría de ellos acostumbrados a la chica la dejaron pasar sin darle mayor atención.

– ¡Len! –gritó la chica de cabello blanco cuando ya estaba abrazada al cuello del rubio. Su prominente pecho resaltado con el atuendo que lucía presionó con fuerza el brazo de Len quien lucía más preocupado por evitar que lo asfixiara. A veces detestaba su estatura porque se veía atrapado en ese tipo de situaciones muy seguido.

La mueca de Rin era una mezcla entre compasión y resignación. Se disculpó mentalmente con su hermano antes de alejarse. No había fuerza humana que pudiera despegarle a Haku, al menos no dentro de algunos minutos.

– Haku-san…

– ¡Te extrañe mucho, Len! –chilló la mayor abrazando la cabeza rubia y restregándose en él como un gato. Alrededor más de uno maldijo la suerte de Len pero éste, según las palabras de su propia hermana, aún era muy joven– no sabía cuando iba a poder volver, pero por suerte, Lola me encontró –sonrió alejándose para mostrar una sonrisa coloreada por el rubor de sus mejillas.

– Lo dices como si te hubieras perdido –dijo Lola acercándose mirando a la chica un segundo antes de tomar su mano y prácticamente despegarla de Len. El rubio se frotó la mejilla que más había sufrido el _afecto_ de Haku.

Así, los dos pudieron ver el atuendo de Haku. Lola la examinó con ojo crítico mientras Len solo pudo notar el parecido con uno de los trajes más recientes que él había usado.

Su vestuario en tonalidades entre azul oscuro y negro estaba conformado por varias piezas, empezando por una blusa corta cuyo corte al frente daba espacio para un añadido en color plata que remarcaba su pecho dejando un poco al aire y su ombligo al descubierto. La falda cubría lo necesario antes de las medias sujetas por un par de broches. Las botas plateadas y algunos toques con el mismo color en las mangas que llegaban casi al hombro. Todo el conjunto era más ajustado de lo normal, acorde al estilo de la chica. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y los audífonos en color morado y negro. Algunas marcas similares a listones brillaban en diferentes lugares de la tela, algo que normalmente se usaba para resaltar con las luces del escenario.

Su expresión tímida daba el toque final atrayendo la atención más de lo que sus impulsivas reacciones sobre Len provocaba.

– Perfecto –dijo Lola luego de un completo escrutinio– ahora si funcionara. Solo déjame arreglar esto –murmuró acercándose a ella, la hizo girar sobre si misma desamarrando un par de listones que tenía en el cabello. Los unió en uno solo y volvió a armar la coleta con un enorme moño.

Len las miraba sin mucha atención cuando vio a Rin del otro lado corriendo con una bandeja con tres vasos. Se apresuró a alcanzarla antes de que tuviera un accidente y apenas llegó a tiempo de evitarlo sosteniendo la bandeja.

– ¿Por qué corres con esto? –se quejó mirando los vasos, sorprendentemente secos, no había gotas alrededor ni en los popotes que ya tenía cada uno. Frunció el ceño– ¿cómo lo hiciste?

– Uno es tuyo –sonrió tomando un vaso– esta helado –asintió feliz llevándose una mano a la mejilla– el otro es de Kaito, ¿puedes dárselo?

– ¿Él te lo pidió? –dijo mirando los vasos. Era típico de su hermana imponerse a los demás, así que no le extrañaría que hubiera una doble intención en lo que parecía un gesto amable.

– Nop.

– Y ¿por qué no se lo das? Tú lo compraste.

– Porque lo pague con tu dinero.

Len se quedó a mitad de los malabares con una mano para tomar su bebida cuando escuchó el comentario. La enorme sonrisa de su hermana le decía que no mentía.

– ¿Y cuándo te dije que hicieras eso? –se quejó sin estar realmente molesto. No tenía problemas en compartir con su hermana pero no cuando ella tomaba sus cosas sin preguntar.

– Oh, tengo que irme –interrumpió la siguiente queja de Len agitando la mano para saludar a alguien detrás de él– ¡Lily! –y tan pronto como Len se giró, la rubia salió corriendo.

– ¡Rin, no…!

– ¿Todo esta bien?

Len se contuvo de seguir gritando al escuchar la voz tras él. Se quedó estático unos segundos rogando porque no hubiera escuchado la pequeña diatriba con su hermana. Se giró lentamente preparando una enorme e infantil sonrisa.

– Si. Todo bien –dijo extendiendo la bandeja– uno es para ti.

Kaito arqueo una ceja sabiendo que ocultaba algo, no por nada había pasado las últimas semanas mirándolo como un obseso. Conocía sus gestos quizá mejor que él mismo Len, tanto que tampoco podía negarse si lo miraba de ese modo. Con esa simple sonrisa desvaneció sus intenciones asesinas y celos repentinos que surgieron en él en cuánto vio a Haku abrazarlo.

Sabía que Haku tenía la misma obsesión fraternal con Len como Miku la tenía con Rin pero no podía evitar la molestia. Si él tenía que limitarse tanto para poder estar cerca de Len, no quería que el resto le restregaran ese hecho como si en vez de estarse sacrificando solo fuera un tonto.

Se acercó a Len resistiendo su curiosa mirada y el impulso de hacer algo que no debía antes de quitarle los lentes.

– Creo que te ves mejor sin ellos –sonrió dejando los lentes en la bandeja y tomando la que se suponía que era su bebida– y, ¿por qué es esto? –preguntó levantando el vaso.

– A… creí que estarías cansado. El video quedó muy bien –elogio pensando inútilmente en la respuesta. Sabía que no tenía que ser tan formal con Kaito, desde hacía tiempo su amistad era muy cercana pero había algo en su mirada que le dejó un momentáneo bloqueo.

– Gracias –cedió tomando un poco. De nuevo Len hizo el intento de tomar su vaso antes que Kaito le quitara la bandeja– ¿terminaste el video con Rin?

– Si, incluso me mostraron el nuestro. Es un desastre –rió bebiendo.

– Eso pensé. No sé de quien fue la idea –dijo siguiendo la broma.

– ¡Len! –ambos giraron al escuchar la voz de Lola que lo llamaba desde el centro del escenario. Haku estaba a su lado con las manos detrás balanceándose sobre los talones.

Len le dio su vaso a Kaito y se apuró a llegar junto a la cámara principal donde ya lo esperaba su hermana.

– Quiero que ambos practiquen con Haku la coreografía que acabamos de grabar con Kaito. Mi idea era hacer siete versiones diferentes. Solo tenía contemplado a Len –dijo mirando a Rin– pero ya que lo sugeriste, creo que podemos hacer una octava. Quiero que ambos estén listos para grabar antes de las seis.

Rin levantó la mano estirándose exageradamente como si estuvieran en el momento de las dudas en una clase. Lola hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

– ¿Si?

– Quienes son los demás.

– Miku, Luka y Kaito, que ya grabaron –comenzó enumerando con los dedos– Haku, Len y tú, que grabaran ahora. Y Meiko y Neru, a ellas todavía las esperaremos a que regresen.

Esta vez fue el turno de Len para levantar la mano.

– ¿Esperas que grabemos hoy?

– Si. Ya se saben la canción, que es lo más difícil. Casi no tiene baile, con que repitan los pasos básicos en el orden correcto es suficiente.

– ¿Y el vestuario?

– Usaran uno de "Cantarella". ¿Alguna otra duda? –dijo haciendo una seña para que se acercaran– ambos son buenos, sé que pueden aprenderlo.

En un acto inconsciente y prácticamente de reflejo, se tomaron la mano para acercarse. Aquello parecía un ritual al que todos los presentes estaban acostumbrados. Ninguno de los gemelos podía responder a qué se debía, pero parecía un gesto de apoyo y mutua confianza, que bien podía estar relacionado con su intenso lazo sanguíneo. Una vez en el centro, Rin se quedó a la derecha de Haku y Len a la izquierda. En seguida Haku dio un paso al lado acercándose a Len sonriendo mientras el rubio hacia un gesto de resignación.

Rin contuvo la risa sin saber qué era más divertido, el trauma que Haku estaba provocando en su hermano o ver la expresión de Kaito. ¿Por qué tenía dos vasos? Y uno claramente vacío. No podía escucharlo a esa distancia pero estaba casi segura que ya había destrozado el popote entre sus dientes.

La tonada de "Romeo & Cinderella" empezó a sonar y apenas cuatro tiempos después, Haku giró dando la espalda a la cámara, levantó la mano izquierda e inicio la coreografía. Ninguno de los hermanos la imitó, pero observaron el sencillo vaivén de sus manos. Para cuando terminó la primera estrofa de la canción, ambos imitaron sus pasos siguiéndola a diferentes ritmos. Aún sin el micrófono Haku murmuraba la letra dando más énfasis al baile.

Lola había dicho la verdad, la coreografía era muy simple, mientras cantaba, Haku apenas hacía algunos movimientos con las manos simulando con la izquierda un micrófono. Momento que Len aprovecho para quitarse la chaqueta, entregándola a uno de los asistentes antes de volver al centro arrugando las mangas de la camisa.

Rin seguía los pasos de Haku aunque a un ritmo más lento y no tardó en acompañarla con la canción. En cuanto Len se integro no tardaron en empezar a reírse cada vez que alguno se equivocaba.

– ¡No cambien la coreografía! –gritó Lola con una intensidad que siempre asustaba a los nuevos, pero que ya no surtía el mismo efecto en los tres que estaban en el escenario– ¡y dejen de jugar!

– ¡Espera! –dijo Len extendiendo una mano al frente luego de fallar un paso, mantuvo el equilibrio en un pie mirando a Haku– ya casi lo tengo –murmuró provocando una risita en su hermana.

– ¡Lola, tus gritos distraen! –dijo Rin justo antes de que Haku se hincara para seguir la rutina– no voy a hacer eso con esta falda –chilló señalando lo realmente corta que era. Se veía bien mientras estuviera de pie pero era obvio que sería un problema si intentaba algo más.

Len se hincó junto a Haku sin encontrar el problema, pero en cuanto la chica siguió moviéndose Len tuvo que aceptar que su hermana no podría. No pudo evitar reírse empeorando el humor de Lola.

– ¡Deja de quejarte! Acabas de grabar un video donde te hincaste.

– ¡Pero no me movía! –dijo señalando lo que Haku hacia, y después la forma como se levantaba. Cuando Lola escuchó las risas mal disimuladas a su alrededor, comprendió que la rubia lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

– ¡Que alguien le traiga otra falda a esta niña, por favor! –gritó sin dirigirse a alguien en particular.

– ¡No soy una niña!

– Rin, te estás excediendo –murmuró Len mirándola por detrás de Haku.

– ¡Entonces sigue la coreografía, no vas a grabar con lo que traes puesto!

– ¿Por qué no le das tu falda? –intervino Kaito, sin disimular una sonrisa aunque solo Lola lo escuchó.

– ¡De acuerdo, señor perfecto, ¿por qué no les enseñas como se hace?! –terció cruzando los brazos.

No sabía como hacia Leon para mantenerse serio porque ella solo había empezado a gritar para evitar reírse. Los gemelos habían adquirido ese extraño hábito, parecía un reto en ellos conseguir que se riera durante un ensayo, pero se suponía que debía mantener su imagen como instructora. Eso o soportar los regaños de Leon.

Kaito casi pareció leerle la mente luego de escuchar su comentario y hacer un amago de reverencia. La canción ya había terminado cuando llegó al escenario situándose al lado de Len.

– ¡De nuevo! –gritó Lola para que la música volviera a sonar– ¡Kaito dice que puede hacerlo mejor que ustedes tres juntos!

– ¿En serio? –Rin lo miró arqueando la ceja. La llama competitiva empezando a emanar de su cuerpo.

– Puedo intentarlo, ¿no? –sonrió girando para comenzar, levantó su mano izquierda a modo de señal.

– Entonces quien se equivoque más invitara el postre –dijo Rin con cierta arrogancia, giró adoptando la misma pose de Kaito.

– Que sea helado –dijo Len ocupando su lugar, más divertido que preocupado por ganar.

Haku parecía la única preocupada, se mordió el labio inferior dando la vuelta sin levantar la mano. Por lo general los Vocaloid compartían un cierto grado de competitividad sana pero Haku era de las excepciones, bailaba y cantaba convencida de que no era buena, y que no podía hacerlo mejor que ninguno de los que la rodeaban. Suspiró bajando un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Listos? –preguntó Lola satisfecha por el efecto logrado, tres manos levantadas le dieron la señal– ¿Haku, todo bien?

Al final, Haku siempre cumplía con lo que le pedían. Asintió y levantó la mano respirando profundamente.

La música comenzó y con ello la introducción en la que ninguno se equivoco. Sus voces juntas despertaron una nueva idea en Lola pero se limito a observarlos con la mano presionando su mejilla. También podía notar cierta química entre los pasos de Rin y Haku por separado del ritmo que marcaban Len y Kaito. Parecía que se había puesto de acuerdo para hacer duetos. Pronto surgieron algunos errores menores entre Rin y Len, alguno no levantaba la mano en el momento correcto, o algún movimiento era muy flojo. Marcaban el paso a destiempo, iban o más lento o más rápido.

Un par de repeticiones más y podrían corregir esos detalles pero en general se veía bastante bien. Incluso pensó en cambiar la idea original por algo en grupo pero eso significaría tirar el esfuerzo de los que ya habían grabado, eran casi la mitad así que desecho la idea de reiniciar.

Rin se molestaba cada vez que notaba algún error pero trataba de disimularlo, en parte para no perder el ritmo y para que Kaito no lo notara. Pese a estar en los extremos no quería confiarse. Normalmente entre ella y su hermano, era ella quien tenía más dificultades para bailar, contrario a Len a quien se le complicaba memorizar o a veces entender el significado de las canciones. Por eso le gustaba bailar con Len, su hermano tenía una habilidad muy curiosa para cubrir sus fallos.

Para la mitad de la canción ya había conseguido estabilizar su ritmo, tal vez porque había dejado de preguntarse si Kaito notaría sus fallos. Por eso cuando lo miró de reojo y notó que la atención del mayor estaba sobre su hermano, olvidó por un momento seguir la canción. Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de mirar el completo aislamiento en que estaba Len y se hubiera detenido a golpearlo sino fuera porque quería ganar.

Kaito tenía tan memorizada la coreografía que podría hacerla con los ojos cerrados sin problema, por eso le resultó tan fácil seguir los pasos de Len sin preocuparse por fallar. A diferencia de Rin, Len estaba completamente absorto en el baile, divirtiéndose en aquello en lo que era bueno. Ni siquiera parecía preocupado por la apuesta, aunque no se había equivocado demasiado, apenas algún movimiento descuidado pero no dejaba de mirar a Haku siguiendo sus pasos. Se preguntó porque no se guiaba en él si estaba tan bien preparado como Haku.

De nuevo su conflicto interno agitando sus sentimientos. Cada día trataba de convencerse de mantener su distancia del rubio pero en cuanto lo veía solo esperaba que pudieran estar juntos, aunque solo fuera en apuestas absurdas como esa. Lo miró de reojo tanto como pudo hasta que la canción terminó, y mientras la melodía aminoraba se encontró con la mirada de Rin. Se quedó quieto olvidando el último paso con la sensación fría de saberse descubierto.

– ¿Significa que perdiste? –rió Len llamando su atención.

– Yo diría que si –dijo Rin acercándose a ellos– ¿acaso viste algo que te distrajo? –reto abrazándose a Len quien la miró sin entender.

– Creo que fue un empate –intervinó Lola dando un par de aplausos, satisfecha por haber recuperado la motivación de los involucrados.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo no me equivoque… tanto –chilló Rin aferrándose a Len mientras veía la sonrisa burlona de Kaito– ¡lo que él hizo fue peor!

– No te preocupes, Rin –dijo el aludido– no me importa compartir el castigo contigo.

Aquello solo hizo rechinar los dientes de Rin.

– ¡Len! –canturreo restregándose en la espalda de su hermano, imitando a un gato.

– A mí no me veas. No fui yo quien empezó la apuesta –dijo condescendiente apretando las manos de su hermana que se aferraban a él, mientras la miraba de reojo. Ambos ajenos a la expresión ansiosa de Kaito.

– Entonces yo compraré el helado de Len –dijo Kaito inclinándose un poco para captar la atención del rubio. Estaba seguro que no podía competir contra una hermana pero podía hacer el intento, otra vez– ¿de qué sabor?

– ¡Banana! –gritó sin pensarlo, brillando con aquel gesto infantil que le provocaba el mencionado sabor.

– Si, eso pensé.

– Eso puede esperar –Lola se interpuso dando un pequeño empujón a Kaito– mientras fuera, este trío tienen un video que grabar.

Kaito asintió bajando del escenario y mientras Rin se recuperaba, Haku grabaría primero. La chica había permanecido apartada disfrutando internamente el no haber perdido la apuesta. Ese extraño hábito que tenía de alejarse de las personas cuando sentía que sobraba la dejo al margen de las quejas de Rin pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro cuando el resto noto que los observaba. Len fue el único que le devolvió el gesto y la chica no pudo más que saltarle encima. Ahora si llevando al pobre chico al suelo con ella y Rin sobre él.

Aquello se volvió una escena muy curiosa cuando Rin se levantó, primero rodando sobre el magullado cuerpo de su hermano y luego obligándolo a levantarla. El asunto de la falda parecía realmente grave… o Rin solo exageraba.

Kaito se quedó detrás de uno de los camarógrafos, convenientemente oculto por la estructura, mirando a Rin mientras trataba de acomodar el cabello de su hermano, no podía escucharla pero era obvio que estaba disculpándose. Por un momento sintió algo muy cercano a la envidia ante la relación que tenían los hermanos. Rin ocupaba un lugar tan especial para Len por el que éste siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. La cuidaba y ayudaba e incluso compartía ese tipo de gestos con ella. Le permitía acercarse y abrazarlo. Entendía que así eran los hermanos pero, siendo él solo un amigo, no tenía todas esas libertades.

Apesar de ser alguien cercano a Len tenía bastantes limites hacia su persona, algo que debería ser normal, pero no si cierta parte dentro de él esperaba obtener algo más. Quería poder tocar su cabello o abrazarlo como siempre lo hacia Rin, tomar su mano e incluso…

Desvío la mirada en un gesto brusco saliendo del estudio antes de que empezaran a grabar.

Tenía que aprender a frenar ese tipo de pensamientos antes de que se salieran de control.

Len _debía_ ser un amigo. Y tenía que empezar a verlo de ese modo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Y, qué les pareció? Esto de los videos me divierte bastante y me alegra ver que se entiende la idea, así que seguiré por ese camino.

Quiero retomar un par de comentarios que recibí sobre la temática del fic. El primero es más una observación mía, por alguna razón tenía la idea de que había muchas historias sobre Vocaloid, o específicamente sobre KaitoxLen, pero al parecer no es así, no tengo idea de por qué lo pensaba XD jejjejejeje.

Otro comentario se relacionaba con los "videos" que utilizo para el fic, y que tienen cierto parecido con los que más de uno ya habrá visto en el Project Diva (o en su página de videos favorita .). Y si, de hecho usaré como referencia algunos de esos videos para ayudar un poco a "aterrizar" ideas, así espero que les resulte menos tedioso leer las descripciones. Es un fic un poco interactivo, ya que fue en uno de esos videos que surgió la idea para esta historia =)

Agradezco los views, y sobre todo los reviews, así que espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	3. Puzzle

**Amarillo Turquesa**

Tercera Voz

Puzzle

"_Tratando de ajustar mi corazón aunque pensamos diferente_"

"_Algo muy extraño esta ocurriendo con 'esos dos'. Me han estado ocultando algo desde hace varios días. Al principio no me preocupó porque mi hermano no es bueno guardándome secretos pero esta vez, de verdad no quería que me enterara. Se ha estado ocultando de mí y si nos quedamos solos en algún lugar sale corriendo… Justo hoy cuando se me agoto la paciencia de pronto desapareció._

_Nadie en todo Crypton sabe donde esta, eso o me estoy perdiendo de algo que todos saben. Claro, era imposible para mi hermano ocultar por mucho lo que siente. Si se la pasa persiguiéndolo, era imposible que otros no notaran el grado de adoración que le tiene._

_Y hablando de 'él' tampoco lo he visto. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa: están juntos. Finalmente y ¡sin mi debida aprobación! No quiero imaginar que tipo de ideas enfermas habrá puesto en la cabeza de mi querido hermano para que me abandone de este modo…_

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritó de pronto contestando el insistente tono de su celular que rompió sus _reflexiones_.

– Si quieres llamo en otro momento –se escuchó la voz de Len del otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Len! –chilló deteniendo su paso apresurado en busca de quien justo la llamaba– ¿dónde estás? Creí que estarías ensayando la canción.

– Lo estaba, se supone que hoy iba a grabarla. Bueno, si vamos a grabarla, pero Miriam decidió que sería en exterior. Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de avisarte.

– ¿En exterior? ¿Será un video?

– …algo sencillo.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese _tonito_ de voz que había usado con ella los últimos días.

– No me lo habías dicho –y se quedo esperando una respuesta pero en vez de eso creyó oír un curioso sonido…

– ¡Espera, me estás aplastando!

– ¡Len! –gritó apurada asociando los extraños ruidos con esa última frase que no estaba dirigida a ella– ¿Kaito esta contigo?

– ¿Kaito? –esta vez sonaba más confundido que ella– no, lo vi en la mañana, se quedo ensayando para otro video. ¿Por qué estaría conmigo?

– Ah… no, solo creí que… ¡espera! ¿Entonces con quién estás?

De nuevo silencio pero se escuchó algo parecido a un forcejeo.

– ¡Rin-Rin! –se escuchó una voz un tanto lejos.

– ¿Miku-san? –ahora si se sentía más perdida, ¿por qué iba de camino a grabar fuera con… Miku?– ¿van a grabar juntos? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –no sabía si sentirse enojada o decepcionada si es que ese era el _gran_ secreto.

– ¡Rin-Rin, deberías ver esto, es genial! –Miku parecía haberse adueñado del teléfono y no tardo en empezar a reseñar todo lo que veía. Con ello Rin comprendió que estaban en un auto de camino a la locación, no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieran de Crypton.

– ¿Eh? ¿Miku-san, puedo hablar con Len? –intentó interrumpirla pero la emoción de la chica, como siempre, la desconectaba un poco de su entorno.

Volvió a escuchar un forcejeo y la voz de Miku se alejo hasta que dejo de escucharla.

– ¿Rin? Lo siento, Miku-san es un poco…

– Si, ya sé –sonrió imaginándose lo que debía estar pasando su hermano– ¿era esto lo que estabas ocultándome toda la semana? –preguntó un poco más tranquila. Aún así era difícil luchar contra la costumbre, ellos siempre actuaban o cantaban juntos. Era casi una regla en Crypton: no separarlos. Y cuando de vez en cuando sucedía los dejaba con aquellas emociones encontradas.

– Intente decírtelo pero no sabía que cantaría con Miku-san. Se suponía que sería contigo.

– ¿Conmigo?

– Hicieron una encuesta sobre quien sería mejor.

Claro, últimamente todo se regía por las opiniones de los fans. Así había sido para el video que Kaito y Len habían grabado y al parecer…

– ¡Espera! ¿Perdí? –chilló ante la lógica– otra vez…

– Lo siento… –murmuró sinceramente. En realidad esa había sido la razón por la que no le había dicho nada, incluso le había pedido a Miku que mantuviera el secreto, y no esperaba que lo fuera para siempre porque era imposible pero esa mañana Miriam prácticamente los había arrastrado para salir sin darle oportunidad de ver a su hermana antes– ¿Rin?

– Oh, está bien, no creo que… –interrumpió sus propias palabras al ver a Kaito al final del corredor, vestía ropa deportiva así que asumió que su trabajo había terminado– tal vez pueda convencer a Miriam…

– ¿Qué? –por eso no le gustaba separarse demasiado de su hermana, al momento empezaba a maquinar ideas extrañas que él no podía controlar– ¿Rin? Espero que no estés pensando…

– Adiós.

Y sin decir más Rin colgó apurándose para alcanzar a Kaito. Le gritó un par de veces en cuanto lo vio perderse al doblar la esquina y apenas lo tuvo cerca notó la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

– ¡Kaito! –gritó por última vez pero éste ya se había detenido, la miró sin entender su apuración mientras secaba su cabello que aún goteaba.

Rin se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse y pensar como lograr sus intenciones. Podía sentir la mirada de Kaito sobre si pero no se le ocurrió como convencerlo de seguirla.

– Kaito –dijo mirándolo como si él fuera el culpable de sus problemas, solo para que la risa no la traicionara– tienes que ayudarme. Len está en problemas.

Aquellas palabras fueron mágicas, Kaito dejo de poner atención a su cabello dando paso a la preocupación.

– ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?

Internamente Rin sonrió preguntándose si habría algo mal en la cabeza de su hermano. Por suerte para él tenía una hermana encantadora y brillante que velaba por su seguridad y su vida amorosa.

Pero sobre todo por lo último.

* * *

Len miró en su teléfono la llamada cortaba conteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo para evitar una nueva locura de su hermana. Dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, cerró el teléfono y sus ojos tratando de convencerse que Rin no causaría problemas… al menos no demasiados, se suponía que ya había aprendido la lección.

– ¿Rin-chan se enojo? –escuchó la suave voz de Miku a su lado y cuando la miró se olvidó por un momento de perseguir a su hermana. Miku parecía culpable de algo que obviamente no era su responsabilidad pero así era ella, sobre todo si se trataba de Rin. Len se obligó a sonreír solo para no causarle problemas.

– No. Pero dijo que le hubiera gustado venir –dijo aunque fuera una verdad a medias.

– Tal vez podamos venir después –dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana– en algún día libre.

Len asintió mirando la ventana de su lado, en algún momento pasaron entre un pequeño cerco improvisado y luego de él la gente desapareció. Cruzaron entre algunos edificios hasta que se detuvieron cerca de una explanada. Mientras duró el viaje, Len se entretuvo con las ocurrencias de Miku, a quien siempre le emocionaba grabar en exteriores, miraba y señalaba todo planeando volver en sus días libres que rara vez llegaban.

En general, los Vocaloid tenían pocos días de descanso, a veces pasaban meses sin tenerlos. Ocasionalmente podían descansar una mañana o una tarde, pero era tan poco tiempo que era difícil salir de las instalaciones de Crypton. Y en el caso particular de Miku, ella era de las que menos tiempo libre tenían.

– ¡Llegamos! –anunció Miriam desde el asiento del copiloto. No tardó en bajar y empujar la puerta trasera de la camioneta para dejarlos salir– si ninguno se durmió, ¡andando! –gritó encaminándose.

Len bajo de un salto y se giró para ofrecerle una mano a Miku. A su alrededor aún no era muy tarde, pero el lapso más intenso del sol ya había pasado. Siguieron a Miriam por el improvisado estacionamiento donde habían llegado un par de camionetas más, tres en total de las que ya empezaban a descargar el equipo de sonido, cámaras y luces. De la más grande surgió Yukari dando órdenes a sus asistentes mientras convertían la camioneta en una pequeña cabina para el vestuario.

Miriam los guió entre jardineras, rodeando un buen tramo de la pequeña plaza hasta llegar al centro donde había una fuente cercada por bancas y farolas. La ausencia de gente no era extraño, cada vez que grababan en exterior era rutina pedir los permisos adecuados para formar una valla a una considerable distancia y evitar que entraran los curiosos. Mientras nadie dijera que los Vocaloid estaban grabando todo transcurriría en calma.

– Aquí es donde grabaremos –anunció deteniéndose al lado de la fuente con un gesto de sus manos indicando la pieza– haremos dos videos, la misma canción en el mismo lugar pero por separado –tras recibir un doble asentimiento dio un breve vistazo al cielo– tengo contemplado usar las luces de los edificios y la fuente, así que esperaremos a que empiece a anochecer para grabar los finales. De momento haremos un pequeño ensayo y creo que tendremos el tiempo justo. ¿Alguna duda?

Miku levantó la mano y espero que Miriam la dejara hablar, entonces se puso firme como si fuera un soldado y hablo sin mirarla.

– ¿Si terminamos temprano podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

– No. Leon dijo que ya les tiene trabajo preparado para mañana.

– ¿A nosotros? –preguntó Len señalando a los dos.

– A ustedes –dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla– a Rin, Kaito… creo que también a Luka y no recuerdo si había alguien más.

– ¡Vamos a cantar juntos! –chilló Miku adelantándose a los hechos y aunque Len no dijo nada casi pudo respirar tranquilo al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. Aunque no cantaran juntos estar en el mismo proyecto debería bastar– así Rin-chan ya no estará enojada conmigo –dijo mirando a Len, quien forzó una sonrisa al comprobar que habían pensado lo mismo.

– Pero antes de que se pongan a planear, vayan a cambiarse –intervino cuando Miku tomó las manos de Len, si empezaban a dar saltos tendría que arrojarlos a la fuente– Yukari ya debe tener sus atuendos listos.

Los vestuarios para esa ocasión eran relativamente sencillos, pero Len estuvo listo antes apesar de que sería Miku quien cantara primero. Así que aprovecho para regresar a la fuente donde ya habían colocado tres cámaras alrededor de la misma. Varios pares de luces enfocaban desde distintos puntos y el personal daba vueltas en el acostumbrado ritmo para dejar todo preparado. Encontró a Miriam en medio de todo dando algunas indicaciones.

– ¡Perfecto! –aplaudió la rubia en cuanto lo vio. Algunas de sus asistentes se detuvieron para admirar lo escuchado pero Len pronto se distrajo cuando recibió la hoja con la letra de la canción.

Vestía un pantalón recto en negro con zapatos del mismo color. La camisa blanca y suelta tenía un chaleco en negro con detalles del mismo color en las mangas, a mitad del antebrazo y el cuello y una fina línea de amarillo. La corbata estaba un poco suelta en el mismo tono de amarillo y tenía un mitón en la mano izquierda de color negro mientras que en la mano derecha lucía un anillo a juego en el dedo índice. El detalle final lo daban los audífonos en color negro con algunos destellos en verde.

Len releyó la letra mientras tarareaba la canción en su mente. Movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo en silencio evocando los sonidos del acompañamiento dentro de si.

Miriam observó la forma como se abstraía del mundo, tanto que no escuchó el ajetreo que Miku estaba provocando, hasta que la chica prácticamente saltó sobre él. Intencionalmente se hizo a un lado mientras Miku se aferraba al cuello de Len.

– Len-chan, ¿qué opinas? –preguntó sonriendo sin notar la mueca de dolor del menor.

– ¿De qué? –jadeo llevando una mano hacia los brazos de la chica que apresaban su cuello.

– ¡De mí! –sonrió alejándose de un salto para mostrar su atuendo.

En un suave tono rosa, Miku lucía una variante de kimono. En la parte alta la tela se cruzaba y se ceñía a la cintura con un obi rojo. El moño en la parte trasera colgaba hasta el final de la falda, un poco arriba de la rodilla y amplia. Las medias llegaban un par de centímetros debajo de la falda en color blanco con sandalias negras. Tenía los hombros descubiertos con mangas sueltas y un curioso doblez cerca del hombro en color blanco. Un par de sencillos listones sujetaban sus típicas coletas y los audífonos en negro brillaban con luces rosas.

– ¿Y? –sonrió dando un toque extra al kimono.

– Te ves muy linda –sonrió acostumbrado a esas situaciones. Entre Miku y Rin prácticamente lo habían 'educado' para responder justo como esperaban.

Miriam compartió su aprobación con un breve asentimiento de cabeza antes de girarse para hacer una seña a uno de los asistentes. Uno de los más jóvenes se acercó con una guitarra que no dudo en ofrecer a Miku. En cuanto la chica se acomodo la cinta alrededor del cuerpo el asistente se apresuró a conectar la guitarra hasta el amplificador que un par de ayudantes más acercaron al lado de la fuente.

Len observó de un lado a otro hasta que una chica se acercó para ofrecerle otra guitarra, aunque no la conectaron si pudo ver la batería, el sintetizador y un par de guitarristas extras alrededor del lugar fuera del marco que cubrían las cámaras.

– Vamos a practicar un momento mientras esperamos que la luz baje un poco más –comenzó Miriam deteniendo el jugueteo de Miku sobre la guitarra. Aún sin encender el amplificador solo se escuchaba el sonido neutro del instrumento– tendrán acompañamiento externo, solo necesito que toquen los acordes durante el coro –antes de pedirlo ya tenía la letra de la canción en la mano– solo quiero que afinemos ese detalle. Miku grabara primero pero ambos pueden cantar ahora como en el ensayo.

El ajetreo continuaba entre los asistentes, poco a poco el solitario lugar fue tomando la forma típica de los sets de grabación a los que estaban acostumbrados. Miriam dio inicio a la canción sin ningún otro sonido salvo las voces combinadas de Miku y Len, siendo la primera quien llevaba el control. Justo como debía ocurrir en un dueto mixto, Len mantenía su voz a un cierto nivel por debajo de la de Miku, fungiendo como acompañamiento.

En los momentos precisos de coros, Miriam les daba la indicación para acompañar sus voces con el sonido de la guitarra. Sin el amplificador era apenas una melodía suave y sencilla. Y por supuesto, nada que no pudieran lograr. Era parte de su formación como Vocaloid, conocer al menos uno de los instrumentos que empleaban cotidianamente en sus canciones. Por lo que no necesitaron más de un par de repeticiones para ajustarse al cambio de planes.

Poco más de una hora después, Miriam decidió que la luz ya era suficiente. Algunos de los edificios alrededor y las farolas se encendieron con un brillo que apenas se notaba en el atardecer.

– ¿Ya arreglaron la fuente? –preguntó dejando a Miku en manos de Yukari, quien se hizo cargo de un breve retoque de maquillaje.

Len se acomodó en una pequeña carpa que habían improvisado para los refrigerios. No estaba muy lejos de la fuente y con una vista perfecta del escenario apesar de las cámaras. Una de las encargadas le ofreció una bebida pero declino mientras veía a Miku ubicarse en el sitio adecuado para estar frente a la cámara que no tenía riel. Mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de la guitarra antes de comenzar, se estiró en su silla para tomar la chaqueta donde traía su celular. Miró en la pantalla el espacio vacío de los mensajes y aunque tuvo el impulso de escribirle a Rin volvió su atención hacia Miku quien daba las primeras notas en la guitarra, la batería sonó en el fondo, y empezó a cantar.

La canción era una pieza lenta que hablaba sobre los errores del pasado y las posibilidades de cambiar el futuro. Era un tema un tanto melancólico que se acentuaba con la suave voz de Miku; la expresión facial también era importante, y la chica lo lograba inmersa en las palabras que cantaba. La fuerza que imprimía en los coros cambiaba la idea de la canción, dándole un énfasis de esperanza y una breve sonrisa de Miku era todo lo que hacia falta.

Len la miraba ensimismado, como siempre, atrapado en las habilidades de Miku. Era parte de lo que la había convertido en la figura principal de los Vocaloid, tenía un magnetismo hacia la gente en cuanto comenzaba a cantar que aún no podía ser superado por nadie. Y Len se entretenía tratando de aprender de ella tanto como podía.

No era una sorpresa ver que se acercaba el final de la canción sin ningún error. Era difícil que Miku se equivocara, a diferencia de Len que algunas veces tenía problemas con la parte de las canciones.

Sonaron los últimos acordes, mientras la canción moría apenas un momento antes que una oleada de gritos se escuchara no muy lejos del lugar. Al instante Miriam preguntó si aquello se había grabado pero mientras el director revisaba el video, el resto de asistentes miraron algo detrás de la carpa donde estaba Len.

El rubio se levantó pero antes de que pudiera asomarse Yukari se interpuso.

– ¿Qué es? –pidió preocupándose por un segundo hasta que la expresión de Yukari se volvió una sonrisa torcida.

– Algo que no le va a gustar a Miriam –dijo haciendo una señal a uno de sus ayudantes– dame tu gorra –en cuanto la tuvo se la colocó a Len– asómate muy despacio, no deben verte.

Instado en su lado infantil, Len se asomó por un lado de la carpa, aún bajo la sombra de Yukari. Miró en la parte alta que separaba la explanada de los edificios, no muy lejos de donde estaban ya empezaban a reunirse algunas chicas, pudo ver a un par de hombres, niños y otros que parecían no saber por qué estaban ahí; pero cada vez eran más. Justo en el espacio que hasta hacía escasos minutos había estado vacío.

– ¡Len! –se giró para ver a Miku quien llegaba corriendo, empujada por uno de los camarógrafos– ¿viste eso? ¡Son muchísimos! –gritó emocionada– ¿podemos ir a saludar? –preguntó en cuánto tuvo a Miriam a su lado. Por su expresión no estaba de humor para preguntas pero Miku era inmune a ese tipo de cosas.

– El video esta bien –anunció el director llegando junto al resto de camarógrafos a la espera de nuevas indicaciones luego de la abrupta interrupción– se puede cortar la última parte pero no creo que podamos grabar el segundo. Al menos no por hoy.

– Si no es hoy no podrá ser otro día –murmuró Miriam mirando a Len quien trataba de calmar la euforia de Miku– supongo que tendrá que quedarse así…

– ¡Miriam, tenemos un problema! –Yukari llegó a su lado luego de dar un breve vistazo a los fans. La rubia arqueo una ceja conteniendo el impulso de gritarle– hay una niña entre los fans que dice ser…

– ¡RIN!

Aquel grito eufórico prácticamente a coro por parte de los fans fue una señal que nadie esperaba pero en cuestión de segundos, la seguridad que debió haber evitado el acceso de los fans trató de bloquearlos mientras mantenían un cerco humano alrededor de la inconfundible figura de Kaito. El chico parecía más ocupado en tratar de mantener oculta una pequeña cabeza rubia y el moño blanco que la identificaba como Rin, al parecer, la única que se mostraba divertida con la euforia que provocaba su presencia. Entre los gritos de los fans, se podía escuchar los nombres de ambos.

Len salió corriendo sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo pero mientras Yukari lograba quedarse con Miku, Miriam lo siguió. Subió las escaleras de la parte alta de la explanada para llegar al punto donde el pequeño grupo de gente que vio ya parecían cientos. Se dirigió hacia donde la multitud intentaba llegar.

– ¡Rin! –gritó en cuanto divisó a su hermana en el mar de cabezas.

Miriam, detrás de él se ahorró corroborar si realmente era Rin, era imposible que Len la confundiera, pero perdió a ambos de vista en cuanto la atención se dividió hacia el recién llegado Kagamine. Le tomó un segundo decidir qué hacer antes de olvidarse del rubio para correr hacia los oficiales que intentaban recuperar el orden a base de gritos, algunos incluso tenían megáfonos y la rubia no lo pensó para arrebatar uno tomando por sorpresa al policía, al que le puso una mano frente a la cara para evitar que le gritara.

– ¡Atención, todos! –gritó tan fuerte que el sonido chirriante del megáfono cayó todas las voces y detuvo todo movimiento.

Desde ese lugar pudo ver a Len que a diferencia de Kaito y Rin no parecía tener problemas con las fans, mantenía su propio cerco de chicas alrededor sonriendo mientras permitía que acariciaran su rostro y su cabello. Aquello la tranquilizó, miró de reojo a Rin, quien se abrazaba a Kaito tratando de ver algo. Al parecer eso era lo único que la molestaba, no poder ver. Y Kaito parecía tan aburrido como siempre, pero no dejaba que Rin se moviera.

Después de terminar su revisión de daños inhaló profundamente tomando la primera idea que le vino a la mente.

– ¡Si mantienen el orden –gritó recibiendo los cientos de miradas– y forman una fila, nuestros queridos Vocaloid regalaran algunos autógrafos!

Los gritos comenzaron de nuevo mientras Miriam daba indicaciones a los policías para organizar a la gente. La mayoría se mostró accesible pero el pequeño grupo de Len parecían haberlo adoptado.

– ¿Puedes firmar esto? –preguntó una de las chicas extendiendo el borde de su blusa frente a Len.

– Tal vez si te formas pueda hacerlo –dijo manteniéndose impasible sin dejar de sonreír, pero aunque sus amigas trataban de que obedeciera, la chica empezó a molestarse. Len supo que no se la quitaría de encima así que se acercó a ella de modo que nadie más pudiera escuchar– si lo haces prometo regalarte esto –dijo antes de alejarse, entonces señaló el anillo de su mano –la chica pegó tal grito que por un momento pareció que el resto perderían la compostura de nuevo pero su promesa funcionó, porque enseguida salió corriendo para ocupar un lugar en la fila.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? –Rin llegó a su lado siguiendo a la chica con la mirada. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, Len le tendió su mano entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto casi inconsciente.

– Le prometí un autógrafo –dijo estirando su sonrisa sin notar la mirada ansiosa de Kaito– pero ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras Miriam organizaba cuatro filas explicando la dinámica a los fans.

– Mmm… fue idea de Kaito –dijo fingiendo una mirada inocente.

– Es la última vez que te escuchó –dijo el otro llevándose una mano a la frente, ignorando el comentario anterior– Len, tu hermana es un peligro para si misma.

– Eso ya lo sé –rió.

Conocía a Rin lo suficiente para saber que de algún modo toda esa extraña situación debía ser su culpa pero no negaría que le agradaba verla. Y después del susto inicial por no saber qué estaba pasando, tenerla cerca y en una pieza era un buen motivo para reír. Aunque fuera sobre la angustia de Kaito. Ya después tendría oportunidad de disculparse.

Kaito dejo escapar el aire en un profundo y silencioso suspiro mirando la sonrisa de Len. Todo el camino hasta llegar ahí, cortesía de uno de los distribuidores de Crypton y tras sonsacarle el dato a Leon; se preguntó cómo era posible que dejaran trabajar a Len si se sentía tan mal. O al menos esa era la historia que le había dado Rin, algo sobre un resfriado complicado con la falta de alimentación que tenían a Len agotado, pero que su grado de responsabilidad era tan alto que le impedía negarse a trabajar.

Había esperando ver a Len al borde del colapso, no rodeado de un montón de fans, sonriendo como siempre e incluso divirtiéndose. Solo entonces su raciocinio regresó recordándole lo _creativa_ que era Rin. Era obvio que su interés por estar cerca de su hermano la llevaría a intentar cualquier método y él se había dejado llevar por el bloqueo que le daba cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del rubio.

Antes de volver a suspirar por su ingenuidad, miró la conversación entre los gemelos sin escuchar lo que decían. No sabía como empezar a agradecer por la sonrisa del menor de ellos. Que su corazón latiera de miedo un momento atrás y ahora continuara eufórico solo por verlo no era bueno. Lo sabía, realmente estaba tratando de evitarlo, pero…

Mientras Rin seguía quejándose bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, Kaito acercó su mano a Len acariciando su cabello, hipnotizado por su sola presencia. En seguida tuvo sobre si ambas miradas azules.

– Eso mismo pensé yo –dijo Rin inflando las mejillas cuando vio que Kaito se había congelado– esas chicas te despeinaron por completo.

– Ah… gracias –murmuró Len avergonzado palpando el lugar que Kaito había _arreglado_. Lo miró aunque Kaito ya no le respondía el gesto. Frunció el ceño, imaginó que el mayor estaría molesto por el comportamiento de Rin. Pero no estaba seguro que eso fuera lo que había visto en sus ojos.

– Bien, ¿están listos? –preguntó Miriam, al parecer más relajada.

– ¿Firmaremos autógrafos? –preguntó Len con cierta ironía, cuando justo horas antes se le había negado a Miku.

– Por un rato al menos. Son cerca de doscientas personas, tú solo firmaras a unas veinte. Aún tengo esperanza en que terminemos el video.

– ¿Aún no lo terminan? Pero si es tan tarde –chilló Rin sin notar las miradas horrorizadas de Kaito y Len. Aquel no había sido el mejor comentario.

– Si, es tarde –siseo Miriam fingiéndose amable– y lo será aún más. Pero tú y yo hablaremos después. Ya me entere de tu _agradable_ participación en todo esto.

Rin se abrazó a la espalda de su hermano tratando de desaparecer de la mirada de Miriam.

Los gritos volvieron a surgir cuando Miku apareció escoltada por Yukari. La chica se tomó un momento para correr hacia el pequeño grupo de Vocaloid, emocionada al ver a Rin, pero en cuanto notó la presencia, y aún más, la euforia de las personas que coreaban su nombre corrió hacia ellos repartiendo saludos y sonrisas mientras se acercaba a una de las filas antes de que la siguieran los otros tres. Cada uno tenía su propia fila y al lado un policía se aseguraba de que los fans no se acercaran demasiado; el resto de elementos uniformados rodeaban el coro manteniendo el orden.

Y como siempre, Miku destacaba por su práctico desenvolvimiento hacia la gente. Si cuando tomaba un micrófono y empezaba a cantar brillaba con luz propia, en medio de las personas que la admiraban no se quedaba atrás. Mientras el resto repartían uno que otro autógrafo, Miku era capaz de posar para las fotos, firmar, sonreír e incluso agradecer las palabras de los fans, sin detenerse demasiado en cada uno.

Kaito, a su lado, firmaba la libreta perfumada de una pequeña niña no mayor que los gemelos quien deliberadamente no dejaba de mirarlo. Y tuvo que resistir las ganas de reír de puro nerviosismo, aquella niña tenía la mirada fija de un gato.

Len estaba en la fila siguiente derrochando todo su encanto natural entre mujeres de todas las edades. Una sonrisa inocente bastaba para que mantuvieran la calma y permitir que tocaran su cabello provocaba reacciones en cadena, que iban de gritos agudos a una perdida temporal de voz. Claro que eso molestaría a Yukari cuando tuviera que prepararlo de nuevo para el video.

Rin cerraba las hileras de fans que en algún punto dejaban de ser filas para volver a formar la multitud enérgica que eran al principio. Un chico no demasiado mayor que ella le pidió tímidamente un beso y Rin aprovechó cuando se inclino rogando para besar brevemente su cabeza. Se alejo desviando la mirada y aquello provocó un chillido a coro.

Miriam se paseó detrás de los Vocaloid asegurándose que las medidas de seguridad para ellos se respetaban. Cuando uno de los fans le pidió un autógrafo tuvo que frenar su euforia al saber que todavía la recordaban como una vieja generación de Vocaloid para empezar a preparar su vía de escape. El permiso que había obtenido para utilizar esa plaza no cubría tener un montón de gente sin la seguridad adecuada, así que mientras más pronto se fueran menos problemas tendrían.

Se acercó discretamente a Len mientras firmaba los audífonos de un niño.

– Len, tenemos que terminar de grabar –murmuró sin demasiada discreción pero solo Rin y Kaito que estaban a sus lados lo escucharon, entre los gritos, la multitud los ignoró.

– ¡Yo también puedo firmar! –gritó Rin adivinando que sería imposible "arrebatar" a Len de sus fans. Su gesto fue tan improvisado que tomó por sorpresa a todos, empujó a su hermano detrás de ella mientras se apuraba a firmar los audífonos del pequeño que entre risas trataba de mantener la cabeza quieta.

Aquello causo un nuevo revuelo entre la gente ante la posibilidad de obtener una firma de cada uno. Len empezó a retroceder al comprender la intención de su hermana pero siendo más pequeña que él no alcanzó a cubrir su huida. Antes de que alguien lo notara, Kaito se acercó al lado de Rin.

– ¿Y qué tal esto? –preguntó empezando a firmar sobre el plástico, empeorando la euforia de la gente.

Miriam ignoró el caos por un momento arrastrando a Len escaleras abajo donde los camarógrafos ya estaban listos. Yukari no tardó en saltar sobre el rubio apurada en tratar de arreglar el _desastre_ en que había quedado.

Por un momento Len se vio atrapado entre un montón de manos que lo empujaron al punto de mira frente a la fuente. Yukari no dejaba de retocar su maquillaje para evitar que la luz se reflejara en su rostro. De algún lugar apareció la guitarra y él solo pudo tomarla, sintió las manos apuradas de los asistentes alisando su ropa desde los hombros hasta los zapatos. Los reflectores apuntaron a su persona y entre gritos trato de escuchar las indicaciones de Miriam. Cuando todo terminó se permitió un momento para suspirar y comprobar con asombro que no se escuchaban los gritos de los fans.

El director anuncio que comenzarían, y Len se fijo en el conteo del manager. Tres tiempos después, deslizó su mano por la guitarra dando inicio al acompañamiento de "Puzzle" antes que el resto de instrumentos sonaran. Su voz y su expresión facial eran suaves con un sencillo toque de melancolía que guío las palabras cantadas pidiendo que la vida fuera simple como un rompecabezas.

Su estilo no era la alegre plegaria que Miku interpretaba, Len permitía que las palabras llegaran dentro de él para expresarse a través de sus facciones e increíblemente no tuvo que repetir la canción. La había ensayado tantas veces que su único fallo tendría que ser en el acompañamiento. Pero no ocurrió, al final pudo librar las sencillos notas y con el sonido de la fuente detrás de él, apenas unas estrofas extra para cerrar los ojos y dar por terminada la canción.

El director esperó los segundos reglamentarios para cortar antes de dar el grito que rompió la atmosfera y al instante las voces de los fans se volvieron a escuchar. Len saltó en su sitio mirando al pequeño grupo que al parecer habían dejado quedarse, aún custodiados por la seguridad. No eran tantos como al principio pero si suficientes para un pequeño coro.

– ¡Fue genial! –chilló Rin acercándose para abrazarse al cuello de su hermano– pero creí que cantarías con Miku-san.

– Yo también –murmuró la aludida llegando junto a Kaito– pero se escuchó mejor que cuando yo canté.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más el familiar grito de "encore" se escuchó desde la parte alta de la plaza. Ninguno dijo algo pero Miriam observaba al pequeño coro como si fuera un programa de televisión.

– Len –llamó la rubia sin mirarlo llevándose una mano a la barbilla– hay una chica entre ellas que dice que le prometiste darle tu posesión más valiosa.

– ¿Qué? –Len dio un grito ahogado pero fue Rin la que hablo alejándose de su hermano para mirarlo molesta. Kaito y Miku tenían expresiones que rozaban el miedo– yo preocupándome de elegir alguien adecuado para ti y ¿tú me haces esto?

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Len casi grito ante la horrible posibilidad de que su hermana estuviera actuando como casamentera. Porque podía hacerlo. Y lo peor es que no lo dudaba.

– ¡No me cambies el tema! –gritó señalándolo– como tu hermana mayor tengo que evitar que cometas errores. Y eso incluye algo como esto.

– Estás exagerando –dijo cansado llevándose una mano a la frente– ni siquiera sabes quien es.

– ¡Ah! ¡Entonces si le prometiste algo!

– ¡No le prometí…! Espera, de hecho lo hice –murmuró poniendo una mirada inocente.

Rin se congeló dejando su boca muy abierta, siendo la única que se estaba tomando ese asunto demasiado en serio. Miku reía cubriéndose la boca para evitar que la furia de Rin fuera sobre ella y Kaito mantenía la sonrisa sabiendo lo exagerada que era la rubia. Aunque internamente le inquieta la facilidad que tenía Len para atraer a la gente.

– Miriam –pidió el menor logrando que la rubia lo mirara– si le prometí algo, ¿crees que pueda dárselo?

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver! –gritó Rin saliendo de su trance, pero Miku la detuvo para que no se lanzara sobre Len.

– No estoy segura. Si la dejamos bajar no se irán nunca –murmuró pensativa bajo el continuo "encore" que no cesaba. A su alrededor los asistentes ya habían empezado a guardar el equipo pero eso no parecía desanimar al coro– y no voy a dejar que subas de nuevo.

– ¿Qué opinas de una canción? –propuso Miku abrazando a Rin que no podía quedarse quieta tratando de alcanzar a su hermano– ¿solo una?

– Eso… podría funcionar –dijo finalmente mirando a cada uno– ¿Cuál proponen?

– ¡Cantarella!

– ¡World is mine!

– Romeo & Cinderella

– Meltdown.

Al final de las cuatro opciones solo una tenía una coreografía que podían usar como excusa para que Len se acercara a la 'chica de la promesa', como curiosamente la había llamado Miku y antes de que Rin se dejara molestar por semejante comentario, se mantuvo firme en la idea de que Kaito debía bailar con Len y ella con Miku. La idea sonaba extraña y a ninguno, por diferentes razones, les gusto, pero Rin se negó a cantar si no era de ese modo y ante tal rabieta ninguno se atrevió a objetar.

Así, las parejas _designadas_ tuvieron escasos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo y tomar prestados los audífonos adicionales de los gemelos para Kaito y Miku. Algunos ayudantes tomaron las guitarras y el sintetizador para improvisar una melodía que se ajustara a la versión oficial de "Cantarella".

– Supongo que ahora no importara si me equivoco –sonrió Len mientras miraba los pasos de Kaito. Repetían el ritmo una y otra vez buscando la sincronización que habían conseguido con la grabación del video. Kaito incluso intento cambiar algunos de los pasos y Len lo siguió sin problemas, aunque el menor lo dijera no había manera de que se equivocara.

– Creo que podríamos inventar pasos nuevos –sugirió Kaito, tomando sorpresivamente la mano de Len, tiró de él acercando sus cuerpos. Len se detuvo apoyando la mano en el pecho de Kaito y éste lo hizo girar sobre si con sus manos unidas en alto antes de apoyar la mano libre bajo su espalda, lo empujó un poco y terminó ligeramente recostado en el aire con Kaito mirándolo de cerca– ¿qué opinas? –dijo sintiendo la agitada respiración de Len ante el brusco movimiento.

Pero antes de que el menor pudiera responder los chillidos de las fans volvieron a llenar el lugar. La pose en que habían terminado desató la euforia ante una situación comprometedora.

Kaito levantó el ligero cuerpo del menor situándose detrás de él, se inclinó un poco para apoyar el rostro en el hombro de Len mirando a las fans desde su perspectiva con una inocente sonrisa. Len vio frente a ellos el estallido de las fans que no tardaron en llenarlos de fotografías con sus celulares.

– ¡Oigan! Eso no se vale –Rin se quejó señalándolos desde el otro lado del improvisado escenario donde había estado practicando con Miku– están aprovechándose de la situación.

– ¿Qué no era esto lo que tenías planeado? –preguntó Kaito en cuanto las chicas se acercaron a ellos, de modo que las fans no pudieran escucharlos– una sana competencia –aclaro antes de que accidentalmente se delatara.

Por un momento Rin realmente pensó que hablaban de lo mismo, pero al parecer Kaito no cedería… aún. Sonrió tomando la mano de Miku.

– Podemos ganarles –dijo levantando un poco la barbilla.

– ¡Que emoción! –chilló Miku dando un breve saltito que desestabilizo un poco a Rin– ¿y qué ganaremos? –los otros tres se miraron confundidos, ninguno había esperado una apuesta, mucho menos un premio.

– Si ganamos… –murmuró Rin torciendo el labio. Miró a la curiosa pareja frente a si y supo que podría _ayudar_ a su hermano– ustedes tendrán que grabar "Cendrillion". Juntos –acentúo al ver los tranquilos rostros.

– Eh… ¿por qué esa canción? –preguntó Len arqueando una ceja. No porque le molestara, estaba acostumbrado a actuar, pero de todas las canciones disponibles entre todos los Vocaloid… ¿por qué una canción romántica? No podía considerarlo un castigo, no odiaba a Kaito como para que le molestara.

Kaito, por otra parte, se quedo pensativo recordando la letra de la canción. Ya la había grabado antes con Miku, así que sabía de que trataba y el incómodo presentimiento que tuvo al encontrarse con la mirada de Rin casi le hizo negarse. ¿Por qué de pronto Rin parecía tan…?

Primero los obligaba a bailar juntos y luego escogía una canción ¿como _esa_?

Había algo extraño en su actitud de los últimos días pero justo ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo paranoico. Rin… tal vez sabía algo que él mismo estaba tratando de ignorar.

– Es linda –respondió Rin cruzándose de brazos. Miku a su lado lo pensó un segundo antes de asentir.

– También quiero verlo… –dijo desviando la mirada.

– Bien –dijo Len cruzando los brazos en un gesto idéntico al de su hermana– si nosotros ganamos, te disculparas personalmente con todo el equipo.

Kaito había intentado encontrar un castigo que realmente le molestara a Rin, pero Len había dado justo con el adecuado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y lo hizo aún más cuando vio la expresión molesta de la rubia.

– De acuerdo –bufó girando para empujar a Miku lejos de ellos.

Len volteo a ver a Kaito con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

– Rin no se ha dado cuenta de que ella es la única que tiene algo que perder.

Kaito asintió feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Significaba que Len no se sentía incómodo cerca de él, aunque tuvieran que grabar otro video juntos como pareja. Sabía que Len no compartía sus sentimientos pero lo tranquilizaba comprobar que de algún modo, el rubio lo veía como alguien de confianza.

– Entonces hay que ganar –dijo tendiendo su mano.

Len asintió entrelazando sus manos, bailando a un ritmo silencioso y sin ensayar. Se olvidaron de los pasos dejándose llevar por el coro de las fans.

Rin los miró debatiéndose entre la emoción por comprobar, una vez más, la química entre ellos; y su alto grado de competitividad. No iba a perder, aunque fuera su hermano. Le hizo una señal a Miku para que ambas se situaran a una corta distancia una de la otra. Ambas sabían la coreografía de "Cantarella" pero ninguna había bailado en la posición que dirigía, así que se evitarían improvisar para moverse al ritmo de "Promise".

Mientras las fans creaban la ambientación tarareando el ritmo y aplaudiendo, los asistentes que esperaban con los instrumentos una señal para empezar, terminaron por tocar una versión instrumental de "World is mine", una de las canciones favoritas de Miku y que no tardó en empezar a cantar. Rin sonrió ante la extraña situación que se había formado, y mientras los fans empezaban a corear la canción, ella misma siguió la letra. Len y Kaito no tardaron en unirse.

En algún momento la competencia dejo de serlo entre ritmos dispares y la repetición de la letra. Len encontró un momento para guiar a Kaito hacia le gente sin perder el ritmo, en una vuelta se giró para encontrar a la chica a la que le había prometido el anillo. Detuvo el baile para tomar la mano de la chica depositando un sencillo beso en ella y al mismo tiempo dejando el anillo entre sus dedos. Aprovechó para saludar a un par de chicas más del mismo modo solo para no despertar sospechas.

Detrás de él, Kaito había tenido la intención de continuar bailando, o al menos cantando entre la pausa de Len pero no pudo. Se quedó quieto mirando la calma con la que el rubio se desenvolvió entre los fans, sonriendo y saludando de una manera que cada una interpretó como algo especial. En realidad no eran más que un montón de rostros que seguramente Len no recordaría, pero mientras lo veía sonreír, desde esa perspectiva, Kaito no pudo asegurarse que esa actitud fuera una completa mentira. Y si era sincero, las palabras a medias de Rin podían ser ciertas. En medio de toda esa gente, tal vez, algún día, alguien como Len podía encontrar a una chica que resaltara. Podía llegar a ver a alguien especial.

Pensar en eso dolió.

Dolió imaginar que él nunca llegaría a ser más que un amigo, o un compañero de trabajo. Len jamás lo miraría de un modo _especial_. Y aunque fuera su culpa y su decisión… dolía.

Ni siquiera notó el momento en que algunas fans desviaron su atención del rubio para tomarle fotografías. Incluso hubo algunos cuchicheos sobre cierta expresión en su rostro. Pero Kaito tampoco lo escuchó, solo pudo ver a Len acercándose a él con una sonrisa que le pareció muy tierna. El menor le dijo algo pero seguía tan desconectado que solo reaccionó cuando Len rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo hizo girar para mirar al grupo que ya tenía listos sus celulares para tomar la foto que una de las chicas había pedido.

Kaito despertó de su ensoñación con el suave aroma que despedía el menor, entonces se atrevió a rodear su cuerpo cerca del hombro y antes de considerarlo, lo abrazó apoyando su rostro contra su pecho. Len se mostró sorprendido un segundo y la mirada de Kaito era de absoluta tranquilidad, pero ninguna de las cámaras captó esa imagen, al instante cada uno adopto su porte como actores, posando para un montón de fotografías que parecían una más del estilo Vocaloid.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo un capítulo más, que siento que empieza un poco flojo, pero luego mejora y bastante. Me encantan este par. Y sé que hago sufrir un poquito a Kaito, y prometo que sufrirá más XD jjajjaja, pero no puedo evitarlo . Y supongo que también es obvio quien es mi personajes favorito =P

En fin que Rin no cede y Len vive tan preocupado por su hermana que no nota lo que pasa a su alrededor. Ahora, una pregunta importante, ¿qué equipo perdió la apuesta? =) Eso lo sabrán hasta dentro de dos capítulos, porque ya tenía pensado qué escribir para el próximo y eso de la apuesta se coló.

Espero sus reviews, gracias por los views, saben que se agradecen pero los comentarios motivan =P Cualquier queja, sugerencia o recomendación es bienvenida ;)

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


	4. World's End Dancehall

**Amarillo Turquesa**

Cuarta Voz

World's End Dancehall

"_El significado se encuentra aquí entrelazado_"

"_Sé que soy la persona que más conoce a Len. No solo sé lo que piensa sino también lo que siente… O al menos así debería ser. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo entender qué esta pensando? _

_No puede ser tan difícil acercarse a la persona que le gusta después de todos mis esfuerzos por dejarlos solos. Claro que en este lugar es imposible, siempre estamos trabajando en grupos o completamente aislados, que ellos coincidan se ha vuelto un poco más difícil que de costumbre. _

_Ahora tengo un nuevo temor, ¿qué pasaría si Len se desanima y piensa que su enamoramiento no avanza? Tal vez renunciaría… y eso explicaría su apatía de los últimos días. Al principio pensé que el nuevo proyecto no lo motivaba pero ahora… creo que sé cual es la verdadera razón. ¡Tal vez incluso renuncie a sus sentimientos!_

_¡No! Sé que si estuviera en su lugar eso me dolería mucho, no puedo permitirlo. Y no quiero verlo devastado cuando sepa que se equivoca…"_

– Ni siquiera quiero saber en que, según tú, me estoy equivocando –la voz de Len volvió a interrumpir sus _pensamientos_ al mismo tiempo que sintió un breve golpe en la cabeza.

– Agh, me dolió –chilló sujetándose la cabeza– últimamente eres muy grosero con tu hermana mayor.

A su alrededor, Kaito, Luka y Miku practicaban la misma coreografía que ellos desde hacía un par de días. No era realmente difícil pero ninguno había tenido suficiente tiempo para dedicarle por sus proyectos personales. Apenas un par de horas al día, o cada dos en el caso de Miku y Luka. Apenas y estaban listos pero tenían programado un ensayo final para esa tarde, tenían escasas horas para afinar detalles.

Mientras ellos tenían una de sus acostumbradas diferencias, el resto practicaba a su ritmo con la música de "_World's End Dancehall_" de fondo. Leon los miraba a la distancia observando sin decir nada, a diferencia de Miriam que paseaba entre ellos dando sugerencias.

En algún momento Rin se desesperó tanto por ver que el resto avanzaba que terminó pidiéndole ayuda a Len y habían empezado bien hasta que sus pensamientos la traicionaron por enésima vez.

– Eso es solo porque _mi hermana mayor_ se comporta cada vez peor –dijo Len cruzando los brazos fingiéndose molesto– en serio, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás más distraída que de costumbre –su mirada cambio rápidamente cuando se inclinó reflejando su preocupación.

Rin lo miró sosteniendo el gesto por un largo momento. Sabía por qué Kaito se había enamorado de su hermano, pero entonces por qué Len…

– De nuevo te estás yendo –dijo Len divertido agitando una mano frente al rostro de la rubia– si estás cansada podemos tomarlo con más calma. Dudo que puedas terminar la coreografía si _te vas_ a cada dos segundos.

– Estoy bien… es solo que… –cuando notó la insistente mirada de Kaito siguiéndolos desde su lugar, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de una nueva idea– me siento un poco mal por Kaito… –dijo bajando la mirada, aunque su voz se notara triste si Len la veía a los ojos sabría que mentía.

– ¿Kaito? ¿Qué le paso?

Rin tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo para no sonreír al ver la genuina preocupación de su hermano.

– Es por lo del otro día, cuando grabaste con Miku-san. Él… sé que fue mi culpa que terminara envuelto en todo pero no he podido disculparme.

– Es cierto, tampoco he podido agradecerle –dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

– ¿Agradecerle? ¿Por qué?

– Por cuidar de ti, claro.

– Ah, eso… –no había esperado esa respuesta. Y se debatió entre sentirse feliz por la preocupación de Len o molesta porque su hermano, una vez más, se mostraba _muy_ _torpe_. Aún así podría sacarle provecho a sus intenciones– supongo que aún no es demasiado tarde para hacerlo –sonrió finalmente mirándolo.

– No tendrás otra idea descabellada, ¿cierto?

– No, pero parece que olvidaste que día es hoy –dijo acomodando innecesariamente el moño sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Martes?

– No, tonto, es catorce de febrero –dijo con una enorme sonrisa como si el simple hecho fuera una respuesta valida. Aunque ni ella misma lo supo hasta hacia un rato. Era normal en Crypton olvidar las fechas medianamente importantes, ya que todos los Vocaloid acostumbraban trabajar casi todo el año.

– ¿Y…?

– Que puedes darle chocolates…

– Espera, espera, ese tipo de cosas se hacen cuando la otra persona te gusta –dijo apurado y claramente nervioso– y ese obviamente no es el caso.

– Ajá. No digo que corras junto a él y le declares tu amor eterno…

Mientras hablaba, en un tono que a Len le pareció más alto de lo normal, el rubio miraba de un lado a otro esperando que nadie escuchara los disparates de su hermana. En algún momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Kaito y no pudo evitar la sensación fría en su espalda imaginando que los estaba escuchando, se giró rápidamente hacia su hermana dejando un gesto confundido en Kaito.

– Rin… –su expresión era dolorosa y su voz apenas un quejido.

– …será una simple muestra de agradecimiento. También existen ese tipo de detalles para esta fecha, ¿sabías? –terminó mirando, detrás de Len, a Kaito quien ya se acercaba a ellos– solo como amigos.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –Kaito llegó junto a ellos notando la reacción nerviosa de Len quien respingó evitando su mirada por un momento antes de sonreírle– es raro verlos distraídos en un ensayo. Ya casi es hora del descanso pero Miriam esta un poco inquieta.

– Eso no es raro, pero Len esta preocupado porque olvidó que día es hoy.

– ¿Hoy…? –Kaito se obligó a mantener su atención en Rin, apesar de los gestos de Len, a su lado, parecía que intentaba callar a su hermana. Mentalmente hizo un repaso de su agenda y casi sin pensarlo evocó la de Len pero no encontró el "gran evento" que insinuaba la rubia.

Por un momento el temor que Kaito sintió esa mañana volvió al ver la mirada incómoda de Len, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo. No había visto al menor desde el día que improvisaron el mini concierto donde lo había abrazado. Aún se recriminaba por ello y aunque no negaría que realmente quiso hacerlo, también estaba consciente de que no era lo correcto. Aunque llevaban varios días ensayando para el mismo video no había coincidido en horarios con Len hasta esa mañana. Y justo ahora el rubio parecía incómodo con su presencia.

Fue su turno para desviar la mirada, comprendiendo que era una reacción normal. Para Len debió ser molesto y si no lo había golpeado en ese momento solo fue por la presencia de las fans; sino lo golpeaba ahora… tal vez podría ser por respeto a su hermana. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo esperando que ese caótico momento no terminara distanciándolos.

– Es catorce de febrero –sonrió Rin inclinándose un poco frente a Kaito cuando notó su mirada apagada. Len no estaba ayudando mucho pero viéndolos de ese modo, rehuyendo uno del otro parecía ser una buena señal. Asintió para si misma cuando vio a Miriam del otro lado del estudio haciendo la señal para tomar un descanso– el día en que se regalan chocolates.

– ¿Piensan regalarle a alguien? –preguntó distraídamente tratando de seguir la conversación. Tampoco era típico seguir las costumbres pero al menos sabía de que hablaban.

– Yo no. Len lo hará.

– ¡Rin! –esta vez el tono del menor fue más intenso acercándose a su hermana para susurrarle algo pero Kaito se desconecto cuando la idea se formó en su mente– si se supone que le vamos a regalar chocolates a él, ¿qué sentido tiene decírselo?

¿Cómo no lo había notado? Mirando a Len sin descanso y no había notado que alguien le gustaba. Debía haber alguien a quien el rubio tratara diferente, pero ¿quién? Se giró lentamente encontrando a las dos únicas Vocaloid además de ellos. Un profundo vacío empezó a formarse en su pecho cuando de pronto los gemelos se unieron a Miku y Luka. Len de inmediato se acercó a Miku y ella no dejaba de sonreírle hasta que terminó acariciando su mejilla.

De pronto el suelo bajo sus pies era demasiado inestable, quería correr hacia ellos y llevarse a Len muy lejos. Cerró los puños con fuerza sufriendo la impotencia y su deseo por gritar lo que sentía siendo reprimido por la sonrisa que ahora tenía Len, cuando justo un momento atrás, a su lado, no parecía tan a gusto como siempre.

Bajó la cabeza de modo que el cabello cubrió su rostro. Se suponía que estaba convencido de que una relación íntima entre ellos no tenía futuro, entonces… ¿por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué no dejaba de doler? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo?

Del otro lado donde se había formado el pequeño grupo, Rin obligó a Miku a darle su atención alejándola un poco de Len, pero Kaito salió del estudio sin decir nada y sin ver aquel cambio.

– Miku-san, ¿sabes hacer chocolates? –preguntó emocionada ignorando una vez más la mueca de terror de su hermano.

– Mmm… no –pensó llevándose un dedo a la barbilla– normalmente los compró…

– Que lastima, pensé que podrías ayudar a Len.

Esta vez el rubio se golpeo el rostro con la palma. Al parecer había caído en otra de las extrañas ideas de su hermana y no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que podría librarse de ella antes de que Rin estuviera satisfecha. Su única esperanza era que pasara pronto y siendo positivos, sería al día siguiente, cuando esa _desafortunada_ fecha terminara.

– ¿Vas a preparar chocolates? –preguntó Miku emocionada volviendo a mirar a Len. Rin se giró hacia Luka repitiendo su pregunta, sorprendida de que ninguna asociara el dulce con la fecha.

– Al parecer… –murmuró Len forzándose a sonreír. Los disparates de su hermana no eran culpa de nadie, mucho menos de Miku.

– Genial, espero que yo también alcance algunos –dijo juntando sus manos en un gesto que siempre se veía muy tierno en ella. Len la miró por un momento empezando a preguntarse qué tan difícil sería preparar chocolates.

* * *

Aprovechando el descanso autoimpuesto por la falta de atención de los Vocaloid y entre las amenazas de Leon para no fallar el ensayo de prueba, Rin prácticamente arrastró a su hermano hasta su habitación donde montaron una improvisada "sala de preparación", como curiosamente lo llamó la mayor de los Kagamine.

Para terror de Len, su hermana estaba tomando todo ese asunto como si fuera un juego. Habían conseguido todo lo necesario para preparar los dichosos chocolates, en una carrera casi suicida entre las tiendas cercanas a las instalaciones. La idea era no tardarse demasiado pero quedaban escasas tres horas para el ensayo de prueba.

Y Rin no desistía.

Len suspiró mientras daba vueltas al cacao derretido en una pequeña olla sobre la estufa eléctrica. Estaba rebosante de la masa oscura y prácticamente derretido pero Len había dejado de prestarle atención, movía la cuchara en círculos mientras Rin terminaba de cortar nueces.

Miró a su hermana de reojo cuando la escuchó tararear una canción, su mirada esta atenta en su labor. Era extraño que se mostrara tan interesada en algo, a menos que… No, no, Rin era caprichosa pero no malvada. No había razón por la que tuviera alguna especie de _malévolo_ plan en mente.

Pero… ¿chocolates? ¿Por qué tenía que preparar chocolates para otro hombre? No importaba cómo intentaba disfrazarlo su hermana, aquello se veía extraño.

– Listo –anunció Rin antes de agregar las nueces al cacao.

– Pareces muy feliz con esto –dijo Len sin poder evitarlo.

– Me gustan los chocolates –sonrió. Lo cierto es que se veía adorable con aquel delantal rosa.

– ¿Para regalar? –inquirió arqueando una ceja.

– Tal vez podamos quedarnos con algunos.

– No lo creo –dijo mirando la mezcla– ya que te tomaste la molestia de preguntar por la receta de chocolates a cada persona que se nos atravesó vamos a tener que regalarles a todos.

– ¡¿Qué?! –no pudo evitar el chillido horrorizado mirando a su hermano como si estuviera loco.

No le importaba tanto el chocolate como para llorarlo pero si le regalaban a todos entonces perdería el detalle "especial" para Kaito. Se suponía que Len debía darle solo a él y entonces… ¡su relación debía avanzar! Torció la boca molesta.

– Pero supongo que podemos guardar algunos para ti –dijo Len malinterpretando la reacción de Rin.

– Si, claro… –murmuró pesimista. Se alejó para mirar dentro del pequeño refrigerador los primeros chocolates que habían hecho– se ven bien –dijo probando uno– saben muy bien, debimos usar fresas. ¿Qué sabor crees que le guste a Kaito?

– Ni idea, pero si quedaron bien, ya podemos enfriar esto –apagó la estufa. El repentino silencio lo alertó para mirar a su hermana, de espaldas a él inclinada sobre la mesa donde había cortado las nueces– ¿qué haces? –cuando se acercó a ella notó el montón de pequeños chocolates que tenía en la mesa. Algunos con forma de corazón, estrellas y caritas de oso. Entre sus manos tenía un corazón al que estaba terminando de pintar con chocolate líquido rojo– Rin… ¿no crees que es demasiado? –por no decir que _ni en broma_ entregaría ese tipo de _regalo_.

– ¿No se ve lindo? Creo que podemos ponerlos en una pequeña bolsa con un enorme moño…

– Rin, basta –pidió cubriéndose el rostro por un momento– creo que estás confundiendo la situación. ¿No crees que Kaito se sentirá incómodo de recibir algo así de mí?

La rubia lo miró parpadeando exageradamente.

– No. Estoy segura de que le agradara.

– Pues yo lo dudo. ¿Olvidaste que solo se trata de agradecimiento? No tiene nada que ver con la fecha.

– Pero… dijiste que era por mí. ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente valiosa como para que regales algo así? –preguntó enfurruñada mostrando el _exageradamente_ _rojo_ chocolate antes de empujarlo en la boca de Len quien no tuvo más opción que comerlo– ¿qué pensabas darle?

– De hecho sabe bien –murmuró a medio masticar– pero yo había pensado invitarlo a almorzar o algo así. Le gustan los helados así que…

Rin dejó de escucharlo mientras una sensación fría corría en su espalda. Casi podía apostar a que su alma se había ido un momento. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta para arruinar la primera cita de su hermano? Ahora no solo se sentía terrible, quería disculparse pero la mirada firme de Len le dijo que estaba resistiendo su dolor y que no la culpaba de nada. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor se suponía que era?

Se dejo caer de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con las manos aún manchadas de chocolate.

– Rin, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? –en un segundo Len estaba a su lado, rodeando su espalda con un brazo creyendo que se desmayaría. Al menos la palidez en su rostro no era normal.

– Lo siento, Len, lo siento tanto –dijo usando un exagerado tono que le dio la certeza al menor de que todo estaba bien.

– Si, si –murmuró palmeando su espalda. Se alejó de ella pero apenas lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado. Imaginó que Rin al fin había comprendido el problema que suponía todo ese asunto de los chocolates.

– No lo entiendes, de verdad lo siento –dijo mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, mordiendo su labio inferior.

– Lo sé –sonrió frotando su cabeza– pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? –no tenía más opción que seguirle el juego. Rin tendía a exagerar en casi todo, incluyendo sus sentimientos de culpa sin sentido.

– ¿No estás molesto?

– No, no lo estoy.

– Pero… ¿y Kaito?

– Le daré los chocolates.

– ¿Solo a él?

– ¿Eh?...

– Yo puedo entregarlos al resto pero tú solo dale a Kaito, ¿si?

Aquello no tenía sentido pero Len no pudo evitar reírse.

– Somos gemelos, pero a veces me gustaría saber que hay en tu cabeza –dijo levantándose.

– Promete que se los darás.

– Si, si. Lo haré. Pero la próxima vez deja que yo arreglé las cosas a mí modo, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Lo prometo! –gritó sin pensarlo.

Len se giró rascándose distraídamente la cabeza. Aquella definitivamente era otra promesa vacía.

Rin sonrío apretando los puños en una burda señal de victoria. Al menos eso podía cumplirlo. No volvería a interferir en las citas de su hermano, pero si podía ayudar para que tuvieran otra.

Mientras Rin seguía en su mundo de ideas extrañas, al que Len tuvo que acostumbrarse, se alejó de ella para terminar de vaciar el chocolate en los moldes. Con una mueca rara en su rostro tuvo que utilizar los que tenían forma de corazón. De haber podido hubiera evitado que los compraran pero los necesitaba si querían terminar los dulces a tiempo. Acomodó varias charolas en el pequeño refrigerador justo en el momento en que Rin emergió de si misma. Se acercó a él para ayudar a limpiar y unos pequeños golpes en la puerta los distrajeron.

– ¡Oh, no! Me equivoque de habitación –la suave voz de Luka bajó aún más cuando se giró para mirar la placa al lado de la puerta que decía 'Rin Kagamine'.

– No, descuida. Rin y yo seguimos intercambiando habitaciones –dijo a modo de broma, sabiendo lo distraída que era Luka. Era la única capaz de confundirlos.

– Supongo que no importa. Los buscaba a los dos –sonrió con su ternura característica– Leon me envío, quiere empezar el ensayo antes.

– ¡Ya vamos para allá! –gritó Rin asomándose detrás de Len.

Luka los miró de uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez que los veía juntos.

– ¿Tienes chocolate en la cara? –preguntó finalmente estirando la mano para rozar la mejilla de Rin. Tomó un poco de la mancha, la olfateo y limpió con la lengua– delicioso –aprobó llevándose una mano a la mejilla– me voy. No tarden demasiado, Leon esta un poco molesto.

La observaron marcharse con un paso vacilante murmurando una canción, con su típico aire misterioso y encantador.

– Eso tal vez sea mi culpa –murmuró Rin, refiriéndose al humor de Leon.

– Por tu propio bien, no cometas un solo error –dijo tratando de no reír.

Mientras Len terminaba la limpieza, Rin se encargó de guardar en bolsas decoradas los chocolates que ya estaban fríos. Preparó un par de bolsas, una para Kaito y una para ella que evitó que su hermano descubriera, alegando que ya tendrían tiempo después para regalar a los demás. Usó una de sus bolsas de peluche para esconderlos y tan rápido como pudieron se encaminaron al estudio.

* * *

En el amplio set donde se grabaría el final aún no estaba montada la escenografía. El lugar seguía siendo un enorme cuarto semi vacío con algunos espejos largos improvisados en tres paredes y un cuadro marcado en el piso con cinta amarilla. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y Leon esperaba en el centro platicando con Miku y Luka.

Para tranquilidad de Rin, al menos el mayor parecía un poco más sereno de lo que se imaginó. Len la vio suspirar pesadamente haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por no reírse, solo entonces notó la pequeña bolsa que colgaba en su cadera.

– Rin, ¿qué es…?

– ¿Y qué paso con su proyecto? –Miriam lo interrumpió acercándose a ellos– ¿pudieron terminar los chocolates?

– Algo así –sonrió Len demasiado efusivo y mentalmente contó una bolsa más de dulces. Giró para notar que Rin había desaparecido.

– Ya les pregunté a Miku y a Luka –susurró la rubia inclinándose un poco para acercarse a Len– y sé que no tengo que preocuparme por ti, pero ¿Rin esta preparada?

Era raro ver a Miriam tensa por algo así, pero Len no podía asegurar nada. Por alguna razón Rin había estado distraída en todos los ensayos y había olvidado averiguar el por qué. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Rin no había practicado lo suficiente.

– Le di algunos consejos –murmuró lo más cercano a la verdad sin arruinar las esperanzas de Miriam.

– Espero que eso sea suficiente –suspiró– Leon quiere grabar mañana… ¡Ah! Kaito, finalmente. Ya estamos completos –dijo de pronto mirando detrás de Len, impidiendo que el rubio preguntara los motivos de Leon.

Apesar de lo escuchado, Len se giró para encontrar el rostro inusualmente cansado de Kaito. Éste llegó a su lado mientras lo seguía con la mirada pero Kaito parecía ausente. Intentó empezar una conversación pero Miriam ya estaba detrás de ellos empujándolos hacia el centro del estudio.

– Estamos completos –anunció Miriam llegando al lado de Leon quien miraba la fila que había formado con las tres Vocaloid. Luka al centro, Miku a la izquierda y Rin en la orilla.

– Perfecto –dijo Leon mirando de reojo a los otros dos– Len, colócate al lado de Miku; Kaito al lado de Len. Dejen un espacio suficiente para que puedan moverse.

– Creo que Rin debería ir al otro lado de Luka –sugirió Miriam adoptando una faceta seria, aunque por dentro solo pensaba que dejando a los gemelos juntos tal vez se pudiera evitar que Rin cometiera demasiados errores. O que no se notaran tanto. Aunque aquella formación era especialmente adoptada para evaluar.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó sin interés acercándose a la mesa donde había dejado su computadora, junto a las bebidas; al lado de ésta, Rin había dejado su bolsa.

– Por impresión visual –dijo pensado rápido– si la dejas ahí, Luka y Miku la van a 'bloquear'. Si se equivoca no lo vamos a ver y si lo hace bien se verá igual de mal.

Leon se giró a mirar la curiosa fila donde todos reían de algo que no había alcanzado a escuchar. Se mantenían en sus sitios, pero parecía que no podían quedarse callados. Excepto por Kaito que tenía una nube negra sobre si al lado de la brillante presencia de Len. Volvió a mirar su computadora seleccionando la pista de "World's End Dancehall".

Al escuchar el ritmo todos se callaron volviendo su atención al frente.

– Rin, cambia lugar con Miku –dijo mientras la canción seguía.

Aún no habían ensayado la parte 'no cantada' pero ya que solo serían un par de pasos no debería haber problema. Mientras las chicas cambiaban de lugar, la música cambió ligeramente de ritmo y sin que Leon tuviera que pedirlo todos empezaron a cantar.

Iniciaron la coreografía en el tiempo justo, para su satisfacción comprobó que todo estaba en orden. Miku daba los pasos más ágiles, era más el movimiento de su cabello que el de su cuerpo pero lo cubría con velocidad y ritmo. Su voz resaltaba del resto como estaba acostumbrada, no era un mal hábito, pero su timbre era alto y en casi todas las canciones donde participaba, ocupaba el lugar de la voz guía.

Luka a su lado bailaría en pareja con Miku y con Rin, estando en medio de ellas se podía ver el resultado final. Luka tenía aquella sensualidad en sus pasos lentos que resaltaba su figura. Apesar del ritmo rápido de la canción mantenía sus tiempos ligeramente desfasados de las otras chicas pero era tan mínimo que parecía un error visual. Su voz era la que menos resaltaba, siendo normalmente neutra.

En medio, Rin adquiría cierta vibra alegre en cuanto comenzaba a cantar, siendo su punto fuerte le resultaba muy fácil adaptarse al resto. Así, su voz resaltaba muy ligeramente sobre la de Luka, haciendo un buen dúo. Leon frunció el ceño y balanceo los dedos en sus brazos cruzados al ver algunos fallos en los pasos de la rubia. Algún cambio en los pies o movimientos dispares en sus brazos pero no hizo sus observaciones al notar la curiosa simetría con la que Len la imitaba.

El menor de los gemelos, al lado de Rin, tenía una habilidad nata para el baile, difícilmente se equivocaba y si llegaba a hacerlo ocurrían pasos improvisados que encajaban con la coreografía original. En la que intentaban terminar, cada vez que Rin fallaba con los brazos Len tomaba su mano y forzaba el paso que seguía; si fallaba con los pies, el menor empujaba su propio pie para apoyarla. Podía sonar raro pero Len actuaba esa coreografía como si fuera la original, con pasos firmes y fluidos haciendo un dueto aparte con su hermana y que curiosamente seguía al resto. Y apesar del doble esfuerzo, su voz seguía en armonía a los demás, sin resaltar demasiado pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera distinguirse de Rin.

El último en la fila, en el extremo izquierdo, era Kaito cuya penumbra había desaparecido, al menos momentáneamente. Su voz era uno de los tonos que más se escuchaba entre los cinco y aunque seguía los pasos correctos miraba una y otra vez a Len intentando seguir su ritmo. No llegó a equivocarse, pero algunos pasos terminaron siendo extraños por aquello que intentaba hacer.

Miriam miraba discretamente a Leon vigilando sus expresiones más de lo que ponía atención a los Vocaloid. Finalmente sonrió al ver la mueca de aprobación del rubio. Era extraño que se sintiera inquieta pero también era cierto que necesitaban zanjar ese proyecto, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo tratando de terminarlo.

Kaito se sintió más relajado en cuanto comenzaron, ver la extraña dinámica que intentaban los gemelos acabo por mejorar su ánimo. Y comprobar una vez más la destreza de Len era más de lo que podía pedir. Siempre admiraría la forma como el rubio se entregaba a su trabajo y aunque era algo que cualquiera podía ver, para él tenía un significado diferente.

Luego de torturarse toda la tarde imaginando dónde y con quién había estado Len, cuando ni siquiera se había presentado en el comedor, solo consiguió despertar sus ansias asesinas y tener que frenar su modo homicida. Era absurdo, lo sabía. Él no era dueño de Len y Len podía salir con quien quisiera… Eso, ya lo sabía, pero…

Ver que sucediera, sería mucho más doloroso que solo imaginarlo. Y saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo era aún peor.

Con una mezcla entre obligación y tristeza, llegó al ensayo imaginando que se encontraría con la _afortunada_ _pegada_ a Len. Y entonces… nada, Len no había dicho nada, Rin no había compartido la _buena_ noticia. Y ni Luka ni Miku hablaron del asunto. Supuso que algo así sería una gran _noticia_ para comentar, pero todo parecía normal. No había escuchado nada más sobre chocolates que arruinaran su paz mental.

La canción terminó pero la coreografía siguió un poco más hasta que la música se detuvo y el seco aplauso de Leon dio la señal para romper filas.

Un poco más tranquilo, Kaito se giró para felicitar a Len pero éste ya había desaparecido. Miró un poco más allá, cerca de Leon donde Rin arrastraba a Len hacía la mesa de las bebidas. Tuvo un momento para suspirar resignado antes de que un chillido lo alertara, no a tiempo, del sofocante abrazo que recibió de la nada.

– ¡Kaito! –chilló la inconfundible voz de Meiko, quien se abrazó al chico prácticamente ahorcándolo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus prominentes atributos estaban demasiado cerca del otro cuerpo pero Kaito solo se preocupó por volver a respirar. Agitó las manos un par de veces buscando ayuda pero desistió aferrándose a los brazos de Meiko tratando de apartarla– ¡Kaito! ¡Volví! ¡¿Me extrañaste?! –preguntó acercando sus rostros torciendo un poco más la posición que ya era incómoda.

Kaito intentó quejarse pero apenas salió un sonido ahogado de su garganta. Leon y Miriam dejaron de prestarles atención mientras discutían; Miku los miró curiosa un momento pero la mirada brillante de Meiko le dio a entender que necesitaban _espacio_, se giró hacia Luka quien tenía la misma duda en su rostro.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Meiko aflojando un poco el agarre, momento que Kaito aprovechó para marcar una breve distancia.

– Dije que estabas ahogándome –soltó como si fuera obvio frotando su garganta– ¿qué haces aquí?

– Que grosero. Leon me invitó, ¡grabaré en su video! –sonrió cruzando las manos detrás de la espalda, dejó caer su barbilla sobre el hombro de Kaito mirándolo de reojo– hace mucho que no grabamos un video juntos, ¿no te parece triste?

Kaito ignoró la pregunta, por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Len, pero igual que en la mañana, el menor lo evitó.

No muy lejos de ellos, Rin se acomodó su bolsa rápidamente sacando los chocolates de Kaito a espaldas de Len, cuando se giró para dárselos se encontró con la mirada incómoda de su hermano.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, aunque su mirada vago hasta donde Kaito intentaba alejar a Meiko.

– No creo que sea un buen momento –dijo Len. Imaginaba lo pesado que debía ser para Kaito tratar con Meiko porque a él le ocurría algo similar con Haku pero por alguna razón los rumores sobre ellos llegaron a su mente sin entender por qué.

Ya tiempo atrás se había hablado por todo Crypton de una posible relación entre Kaito y Meiko aunque el primero siempre lo negó y Meiko nunca negó o aceptó nada, dejando todo en un rumor posible. Era extraño que Len evocara esa idea solo por verlos juntos. Se sentía molesto pero solo porque después de todo el problema que resultó hacer los chocolates, le parecería increíble tener que renunciar a ello.

– Olvida eso, no trabaje… trabajamos tanto para nada –dijo Rin tomando la mano de su hermano para darle la bolsa, lo obligó a girar y prácticamente lo arrojó hacia la incómoda pareja.

Para su mala suerte, Meiko lo vio primero y mientras él se debatía con sus sentimientos encontrados, la castaña se alejó de Kaito con un empujón para llegar frente a él.

– ¡Oh! ¡¿Son chocolates?! –chilló aunque su tono era suave, y su rostro estaba _demasiado_ cerca del rubio, así que solo él lo escuchó. Len boqueo un par de veces tratando de encontrar las palabras pero la presencia de la castaña parecía demasiado abrumadora– ¡que lindo! ¿puedo probar? –preguntó pero ya había tomado la bolsa abriéndola sin cuidado para probar algunos– ¡ah! ¿tú los hiciste? ¡Están deliciosos! –chilló un poco más alto antes de pellizcar su mejilla– ¿puedo ofrecer a los demás? –parpadeo encantadoramente un par de veces y tomó el mutismo de Len como una afirmación antes de alejarse dando gritos a los demás para que probaran los chocolates.

Len se quedó en su lugar, estático, sin palabras y tratando de entender cómo hacía Meiko para lograr ese efecto en las personas. Rin un par de pasos detrás de él golpeo su rostro con la palma de la mano, insultando mentalmente el instinto masculino de su hermano que cedía ante cualquier mujer _medianamente_ bonita. O muy exuberante, como era el caso de Meiko. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a Kaito de ese modo?!

Kaito miró aquel extraño intercambio sintiendo el vacío en su pecho que volvía con más fuerza. Viendo la expresión ausente de Len supo que la chica a quien había estado buscando era Meiko. Era ella a quien terminó regalándole los chocolates. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, sonrió tanto como pudo antes de despedirse con la mano. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Si Len no se le había declarado aún no quería estar cerca cuando lo hiciera.

Len salió de su estupor al ver la mirada triste de Kaito, frunció el ceño cuando se despidió y solo entonces recapitulo su situación: ¡le había dado los chocolates a Meiko! Estuvo a punto de golpearse en un gesto idéntico al de su hermana cuando sintió que ella se acercaba detrás de él.

– Recuérdame golpearte más tarde –dijo molesta, dándole una segunda bolsa de chocolates.

– ¿De dónde…?

– Olvida eso, ve rápido antes de que lo haga yo y…

Pero Len no se quedo a escuchar el final de la amenaza.

– …le diga que estás enamorado de él –dijo para si sintiendo que su repentino arranque de furia se calmaba.

– Rin, ¿quieres uno? –Meiko llegó a su lado mostrándole la bolsa casi vacía mientras comía otro chocolate.

– Meiko-san, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? –preguntó mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Jueves? –preguntó aniñando su voz fingiendo ignorancia.

– Catorce de febrero –dijo sin que la castaña entendiera la respuesta– y Len iba a regalar esos chocolates –terminó señalando la bolsa justo en el momento en que Miku y Luka se acercaban a ellas.

– Oh –Meiko detuvo su mano con un chocolate más antes de comerlo– ¿era eso? –lloró mirando la bolsa– ¡no puede ser! ¿Qué hice? Espera, significa que Len esta enamorado… ¡y no es de mí! –chilló exagerando.

– Pero Len no parece enamorado –dijo Miku pensativa– debería verse nervioso.

– Eso solo te pasa a ti –dijo Rin alegre, Miku compartió su gesto recordando la última vez que creyó estar enamorada.

* * *

Len alcanzó a Kaito mientras giraba en la esquina al final del pasillo. Por suerte logró verlo, o no sabría que camino había tomado. Lo llamó un par de veces pero no fue hasta que tocó su hombro que el mayor se detuvo. Realmente parecía triste. Volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando Kaito intentó sonreírle.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que habíamos terminado de grabar –dijo forzando aquella sonrisa que empezaba a molestar a Len.

– Leon aún no ha dicho que podemos irnos –comentó intentado aligerar el ambiente– pero no te seguí por eso. Toma –dijo sin más ofreciendo la bolsa. Solo entonces notó la cantidad de corazones que tenía dentro y se esforzó por no parecer asustado.

Kaito lo miró durante un largo momento sin comprender. Acababa de ver esa misma bolsa en manos de Meiko, se suponía que a Len le gustaba y ahora… ¿qué estaba pasando? No quería dejar que sus emociones se dispararan y tener que sufrir la decepción de nuevo. Había algo _excesivamente_ tierno en la postura de Len, incluso parecía incómodo, no quería pensar que nervioso pero era inútil tratar de evitarlo. Así fueran falsas esperanzas, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera mientras tuviera que ver con Len… lo aceptaría. Y no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza ante la idea. ¿Qué tanto daño se estaba haciendo? Y, de algún modo ¿estaba lastimando a Len?

Sus pensamientos se reflejaron en su rostro sin saberlo, confundiendo al menor mientras tomaba la bolsa. Miró su contenido notando que el vacío dentro de si desaparecía, sin poder negarse la agradable idea de que Len había pensado en él.

– Gracias –dijo conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo, y morderse un poco el labio para no hablar de más.

– No es nada. Solo quería agradecerte por cuidar de Rin –dijo aliviado porque la mirada de Kaito volvía a estar alegre. Aunque no comprendía qué acababa de pasar.

– ¿Por cuidarla?

– Si, aquella vez, con lo del video de Puzzle. Sé que no era tu obligación y que Rin pudo haberte convencido para que la ayudaras pero cuidaste de ella, y eso lo agradezco.

Kaito no sabía si podía sentirse feliz o debía aceptar el golpe bajo. Miró de nuevo su _regalo_. Era solo un agradecimiento. Lo único que recibiría de Len, agradecimientos por su amistad. Una amistad que al menos le permitiría estar cerca.

– Es gracioso –dijo al fin, sin poder evitarlo– está mañana me dio la impresión de que le regalarías a alguien más.

– De hecho –sonrió cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza– no creo que a Leon le importe si tardamos un poco más. ¿Me acompañas un momento?

Por suerte para Kaito, Len se giró sin esperar su respuesta regresando por el camino que llevaba hacia los dormitorios. Así, Kaito se pudo dar un momento para tranquilizar su corazón y golpear un poco su rostro previniendo que el calor se le subiera. Sabía que Len no le correspondía y lo aceptaba, pero ¿por qué no podía ser más prudente?. A veces sus inconscientes palabras resultaban más inquietantes que algunas de sus fantasías.

* * *

Leon había terminado de dar las explicaciones para la grabación del video al día siguiente cuando Kaito y Len volvieron cargando un par de bolsas de papel. Aún así, al rubio no le importó, había notado la apatía de Kaito y por un momento pensó que estaría enfermo, así que verlo de regreso, visiblemente más relajado, lo tranquilizó. Tanto que ni siquiera consideró el por qué Len estaba con él. Le bastaba con saber que su próximo proyecto no sería cancelado.

– Bien –terminó llamando la atención del resto con una palmada– si nadie tiene algo más que agregar…

– ¡Yo tengo una petición! –gritó Meiko levantando el brazo libre con demasiada efusividad, el otro lo tenía alrededor del cuello de Miku, una de las pocas personas que no se sentía incómoda con la cercanía de la castaña– Quiero grabar "Spice" con Len.

– ¡NO!

Len no supo si mirar a Meiko y su enorme expresión risueña; a su hermana que había gritado para correr hasta ponerse delante de él cubriéndolo como si fuera necesario; o a Kaito, a su lado, quien también había gritado.

La escena era graciosa, Luka, Miku, Leon y Miriam miraban de uno a otro lado en medio del repentino silencio y la mirada furiosa de Rin.

– No creo que sea muy buena idea –comentó Miriam pensándolo un poco.

– ¿Por qué no? –intervino Meiko– si bailó "Cantarella" con Kaito…

– ¡Y conmigo! –chilló Rin.

– ¿Por qué no puedo bailar con él?

– Creo que se vería tierno –dijo Miku imaginándose la escena, incluso se sonrojo mientras se dejaba llevar por la idea, casi se podían ver corazones flotando a su alrededor. Luka asintió pero en seguida empezó a reírse.

– Tal vez… –Miriam lo reconsideró mirando al rubio detrás de la barrera humana que hacían Kaito y Rin.

– No lo imagines, Miriam –chilló Rin– ¡además, Len todavía tiene una apuesta que cumplir! –soltó de pronto aferrándose al brazo de su hermano, poniendo su mejor expresión compungida bajo la mirada fulminante de Leon.

– Meiko –intervino Leon– se supone que te vas mañana.

– Puedo quedarme más tiempo si es necesario.

– Olvídalo. De todas formas la agenda de Len también esta completa. Si grabara "Spice" no sería por los próximos dos meses.

– Eso es tan injusto –murmuró acentuando sus palabras con una expresión desolada.

Len miró de reojo a Kaito pensando que los rumores no eran tan falsos. De otro modo Kaito no hubiera estado en contra del video, si Meiko le gustaba era obvio que se opondría. Se sentía un poco molesto por la comparativa pero sonrió imaginando que aquella situación le inquietaba del mismo modo que si se tratara de Rin.

Era _solo_ eso.

Dejo sus pensamientos un momento para empezar a repartir las bolsas de chocolates que había armado sin decorar. Inconsciente de las miradas sobre su persona.

Rin seguía la intensa mirada de Kaito sobre su hermano, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. Había considerado que los sentimientos de Kaito eran una simple atracción, que ella tendría que esforzarse mucho para hacerlo consciente. Pero… la forma como miraba a su hermano… ¿cómo era posible que nadie lo notara?

Kaito miraba los agradecimientos que Len recibía de cada uno mientras entregaba los chocolates. No había nada especial en esa simple acción. Si realmente había alguien que le gustara a Len no estaba en esa habitación, ni siquiera Meiko. Por el momento no tenía de que preocuparse y al mismo tiempo era consciente de que nada había cambiado. Miró su propia bolsa de dulces sintiéndose un poco tonto por haber pensado que había algún significado oculto dentro.

Eran simples chocolates… con forma de corazón.

Claro, eran típicos del día, no había nada extraño en ello. Sacó uno mirándolo más de cerca. La bolsa estaba llena de corazones y estrellas; y sin notarlo su mirada vagó entre los demás Vocaloid notando que el contenido de sus bolsas era un poco diferente, hasta que su atención terminó sobre Len quien volvió junto a él, o mejor dicho paso a su lado acercándose a Rin.

Lo observó entregando una última bolsa a Rin a lo que la rubia respondió con un efusivo abrazo. Lo siguiente que Kaito supo fue que tenía ambas miradas azules sobre él y un segundo después notó que su mano estaba sobre el brazo de Len tratando de alejarlo de su hermana. Había sido una reacción involuntaria y en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera saltado lejos marcando una _enorme_ distancia entre ellos y disculpándose por dejarse llevar.

Pero en ese momento no se sentía dueño de sus propias acciones. Mientras aún sostenía el brazo de Len llevó su mano libre donde tenía el chocolate hacia la boca del menor empujándolo hasta que Len cedió comiéndoselo.

Rin intentó decir algo pero solo un sonido extraño salió de sus labios mientras Len cubría su boca con el puño masticando sin dejar de mirar a Kaito.

De nuevo había _ese algo_ extraño en sus ojos.

Algo que por primera vez lo hizo sentir incómodo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Saludos! ¿Y qué les pareció el capítulo? De nuevo se me paso de largo .

Y sé que Meiko pudo ser un poco impertinente, pero no la odien, sino fuera por ella no hubiéramos tenido un bonito encuentro KaitoxLen *^* Personalmente me gusta mucho Rin, tiene ideas muy buenas XD jeje, aunque eso tal vez le traiga problemas, ya lo veremos más adelante.

Espero sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, se agradecen los views pero los reviews aceleran las actualizaciones =P

¡Besos!

Yui-chan


End file.
